Mine
by mrsaturtle
Summary: Alphas and Omegas are a rare thing in Wizarding Britain. With slim options of Alphas, who aren't married or horrible men, Hermione all but begs Draco Malfoy, of all people, to get her through this heat. What happens when years of animosity and misunderstanding crash around them mixed with urges and uncovered desires.
1. Scent

_**Mine**_

 _by Mrsaturtle_

* * *

 **Summary:**

Alphas and Omegas are a rare thing in Wizarding Britain, particularly after the casualties of war. Hermione suffers from heats, a quarterly occurrence in an Omega's life if she isn't already pregnant. With slim options of Alphas, who aren't married or horrible men, Hermione all but begs Draco Malfoy, of all people, to get her through this heat. What happens when years of animosity and misunderstanding crash around them mixed with urges and uncovered desires.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

This story hit me like a ton of bricks, and so far the muse is going great. I know there has been a long time between any of my stories, but I can honestly say the last year has been chaos and weird. A lot of mental illness, a lot of feeling overwhelmed by life, working for a bit, quitting that job, just being busy. Know that I still appreciate all of you amazing readers for your continued support and your love for my stories. I hope this one will be no different.

Please leave your feedback for this story, I have only read a few Alpha/Omega Dramione's and I give a huge shout-out to those authors (SenLinYu, MrsRen & Safeworldisdevilsnare) that I read first and loved so much I had to write!

 **An important note:**

Also of note as always is my facebook group /groups/mrsaturtlesreaders where you can get some additional info and chapter previews.

* * *

 **BETA LOVE**

Please give lots of love to my amazing betas  
Gidgetmalfoy & lucefray27

* * *

Draco Malfoy froze as soon as he arrived through the floo into the large atrium at the Ministry of Magic. The scent of a soon to heat Omega caught his attention, and he struggled to stay in his own right mind. He was so focused on the smell that a witch walked into him as she floo'd in behind him. With a low growl, which made the woman scamper off, he moved a few feet away, where he hid behind one of the large pillars holding up the enchanted ceiling so he could collect himself.

Focus, you can't lose your head, he thought as he warred with himself. No Omega should be out in public so close to their heat. He sniffed again feeling the scent glands in his neck tingle. Whoever she was, she wasn't marked, as no other scent mingled with it. As he drew his breath in deeper, he found the scent settling in his sinuses. Detecting something that vaguely smelled familiar, but he couldn't place. The Alpha in him was sitting up, panting, all attention on the scent. Omega, find Omega, claim Omega.

Draco tightened his hands into fists, trying to fight for control of the Alpha inside him. He'd gone through his fair share of ruttings before, but never had he been near an Omega who was so close to their heat, and the mere thought of this faceless woman's soft curves and hot core him lose most of his control.

Before he could gather his thoughts, he found himself briskly walking past Ministry employees to the lifts. He fit himself inside, only to find his way blocked when the lift filled with elderly witches and wizards who looked old as Merlin himself. Growling low, and without the proper decorum, he had been raised to use, Draco pushed through the crowd and out of the lift. He turned to his right and with a rush, took the stairs two by two. He stepped out on every floor, trying to determine which one carried the strongest scent of His Omega.

After checking the Seventh Level, he heard a door slam open and was hit with the unmistakable scent of another Alpha. He let out a deep growl and continued upward, aware that he was now competing for a chance at this Omega. As he ran up the stairs—three at a time—he pulled his wand out of the fitted black robes that hung over his tailored pants and crisp shirt. With a quick thanks to Severus for teaching him to cast wordlessly. He silently waved his wand and felt the cold creep down his neck as the disillusionment charm ran over his body, obscuring him to all but the well-trained eye.

Draco opened the door to the Sixth Level briefly, but quickly let it swing shut and pushed himself back against the wall in the stairwell. He caught sight of none other than the most annoying Alpha he had ever had the misfortune of dealing with. Cormac-fucking-McLaggen was moving down the stairs two at a time, a feral look in his eyes. Which stayed locked there as Draco cast a quick body-bind and a Stupefy combo that he had found most useful on Alphas.

Alphas could usually fight through each individually— their advanced magical ability and physicality were an unequal match for either spell. But the combo of both more often than not rendered them knocked out for a while. Draco knew he still had a time limit as this was the Ministry of Magic, and inevitably someone would stumble across McLaggen and rennervate him.

Removing the disillusionment, he stepped onto the Fifth Level and, finding the smell only faintly here, grumbled and turned back onto the stairwell and continued up. He opened the door on the Fourth only to be disappointed again. Quickening his pace, he ascended through the Ministry, opening the door to level Three which housed the home of Magical Law Enforcement, Improper Use of Magic and the Wizengamont Services. He breathed in deeply and felt the Omega's scent crawl over him. With a pace that could almost be considered jogging, he moved through several Ministry employees to find His Omega quickly.

Draco turned down a hallway and followed the scent until he stood before a set of double doors. The placard on the side of the door read "Hall of Records," and he groaned, knowing that the depth of this room was unimaginable. Excitement grew in his mind knowing the chase for His Omega was still on.

He pushed the doors open, ignoring the simpering lady at the desk as she tried to offer assistance before he ground out, "I know what I'm looking for, thanks." His teeth were clenched, and as he took in this woman's scent, he found it too musky—not the sweetness of His Omega.

Moving into the room, Draco followed the sweet scent that reminded him of fresh berries and a floral scent he was sure he knew but couldn't name. The mixture was delicious and made him lick his lips. Kn owing that most Omega's would be intimated by being stalked by an Alpha, Draco pushed down the desire to just race after her. He failed miserably when after walking past twelve rows of what they called the stacks, he found the scent turn sharply to his left. Since so much of Britain's records were kept in here, no torches were allowed, and in the far distance, even to his improved eyes, he only saw a very faint light.

Draco recast the disillusionment charm over himself, taking firm control of the Alpha's wanton need to run over and claim her so that he could at least see who she was beforehand. While it might be impossible to resist the urge once he was close, he had to try. He called on the skulking behaviour he had perfected in his sixth year at Hogwarts to move along the aisle. His sensitive hearing began to pick up her murmurings to herself, and he once again had a moment of familiarity. With that thought, he took a deep breath, pulling in the Omega's scent and letting it thoroughly wash over him. It was familiar, but he still couldn't place it, and oh how it frustrated him, that such a beautiful scent had once passed him by, even though it must have been before he presented as an Alpha.

He carefully moved forward, hoping to not scare her, especially in his disillusioned state. He could now make out the quickened pace of her heart, and he wondered if it was her heat that had her stressed or her Omega sensing an alpha's presence.

"Why are all the decent ones married, I mean it's not even a fair list. Whoever is bloody responsible for this damn hierarchical system, I'll Avada them into next year."

Draco smirked listening to her frustrated mutterings. He stalked closer until his vision could focus in on the details of this little Omega. He gasped loudly and saw her large brown eyes turn in his direction, narrowing as she tried to figure out who had made the noise. His breath was caught in his throat as he saw her lift her wand.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	2. Stupefy

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you to everyone how had read and reviewed, your comments fuel the fire of this story. Please keep them coming, they really do mean a lot to us writers, even if it's just a small comment like "that was great" "thanks" "brilliant".

I know this story is updating slowly, but that's what's working right now, I hope you can understand.

Also there was some confusion about the way the ministry floors were set up, and I shared an image of it in my group, but the Attrium (where everyone arrives is on the 8th floor of the ministry). You than go UP to the upper floors, and down to the Department of Mysteries or Wizenagmot Courtrooms.

* * *

 **UPDATE:** This story has been edited and is being updated as of 28 August 2019

* * *

 **A Note of Importance:**

 **I DO NOT own Harry Potter, it's characters or features of the story, that belongs to the wonderful Jo Rowling. The only thing I hold is the creative muse of this story.**

* * *

Hermione looked to her right after hearing what she was sure was a loud gasp in that direction. With quick reflexes, she pulled out her wand, the war still showing its effect on the young witch. The brunette witch took a step toward the sound, lighting the tip of her wand as she went. She hadn't moved two steps when the smell swept over her, and she felt the spots by her neck, wrist, and inner thigh tingle in anticipation. Hermione groaned, knowing what it must mean; that smell belonged to an Alpha, one who was probably close enough to touch.

"Who's there?" She asked to the air around her, uncomfortable with how husky her voice had come out, but almost salivating at the smell that surrounded her and brushed against her skin like a physical assault. She could feel her core grow wet and tighten and pushed her thighs closer together to both create some friction but also try to keep the scent of her arousal from the space around them.

The intelligent woman in her, Brightest Witch of Her Age, wanted to walk away and never look back. She was disappointed by her purely animalistic status as an Omega that gave away none of her intelligent and rational thinking. No matter how hard she tried to fight it, the Omega mindset was beginning to take over. She'd be lying if she said it didn't scare her that she didn't even know who this wizard was, yet she already wanted him. It was a battle of wills right now, and she thanked Merlin that she wasn't in her heat just yet; she hoped the Alpha near her wasn't in his Rut because she would surely be in trouble if he were.

Narrowing her eyes, she realised that if the Alpha was that close, he must be hiding from her, which wasn't a normal reaction for an Alpha. Hermione moved her wand in a subtle arc, then brought it down, using a spell of her own invention that would peel back the layers of most spells meant to disguise a person. She let out a startled gasp as Draco Malfoy stood before her. She hadn't seen him since the hearing she had attended, testifying on his behalf that he had not named Harry, and had turned to their side in the Final Battle, at least once Vincent Crabbe had died.

"Bloody hell Granger, what are you thinking?" Malfoy ground out, his teeth clenched and fists closed tightly, wand in hand.

Hermione didn't lower her wand, aware that Alphas were allowed to do some drastic things in the pursuit of an Omega. She might be nearing her heat and in desperate need of an Alpha, but Malfoy? She wanted to curse something.

"Why, you . . . I mean . . ." Hermione couldn't help stammering as the reality of what they both were and what that could mean hit her. Hermione knew from just having read the list of known Alphas in Wizarding Britain that she was left with very few options of who could help her get through another heat. The last heat had been so miserable she had almost sought out a beta, or betas, just for something to ease her suffering.

"Granger, you're going to need to complete your sentences—" His words cut off sharply, and Hermione saw his nose twitching. Watching it made her own nose flare as she took in the air around them. There it was, and she cursed herself for her idiotic decision to come to the Ministry today, so close to her heat. She should have looked up these names four months ago when her last heat had finished. Another Alpha was nearby and not far away from the scent of him.

She watched as Draco turned and, began to back up, his body moving closer to hers. She froze, realising what was about to happen. Among the stacks of records, there would be an Alpha fight over her. Cursing, she moved toward Draco, breathing through her mouth so as not to get overwhelmed by him.

"Malfoy, do you know who—" Her sentence was cut off as Draco pulled her closer, her chest to his back, staking a claim on her.

"It's Cormac McLaggen, Granger, want me to stun him or would you rather him than me?" Malfoy's voice was low, barely audible, ensuring that only she heard him speak.

Hermione bit her lip, feeling her stomach plummet, while McLaggen was a Gryffindor and she didn't have a history with him of bullying, she also immediately knew that it wouldn't feel right. A sickening feeling crawled across her skin, and she somehow knew that she wouldn't be able to walk away from McLaggen because he'd claim her as his mate, whether or not she wanted it. At least Malfoy had a vested interest in not claiming her—the threat of tarnishing the good, pureblood Malfoy name would keep his teeth away from her neck.

Just as she opened her mouth, she heard McLaggen speak, "Omega, oh little Omega, come out, come out. I know you want to play."

His overconfidence was sickening, utterly disturbing, but she knew another day or two would have her puddling at his words. She couldn't afford that, she wasn't ready to settle down. As he neared her and Malfoy, McLaggen's scent washed over her. She could feel the way his alpha scent made her mating glands tingle, but the scent itself didn't smell as good as Malfoy's

"Malfoy, if you promise to never tell anyone, I'm yours, for this heat only." Hermione's words fell from her mouth, her Omega deciding that this was the best possible solution. She made a mental note to herself to travel and seek other Alphas out so at least she didn't end up with either of these two. She gasped when Malfoy swiftly moved her from behind him to right in front of him, her backside now rubbing what felt like a growing hardness in his pants.

His breath tickled her ear as he murmured, "If you value the ability to talk before this happens, do not utter the phrase 'I'm yours' again."

Hermione's body tensed, feeling the weight of the words that had poured from her mouth. She could now see Cormac McLaggen, which meant he could see them. His confidence was idiotic, as both of them had their wands out and he hadn't even reached for his.

"Oh Granger," he purred, causing her to shiver at the sound of her name in his mouth. "It's you. Well, Malfoy, this is no contest, unhand Granger, we don't even need to duel. We both know she would never be stupid enough to go off with you—"

McLaggen's words froze as he fell to the ground, the bright red light from both wands fading. They had both cast Stupefy at the same time, knocking Cormac to the ground.

Hermione turned in Malfoy's arms, letting his scent fill her nose, and she breathed him in deeply. "Why did you stun him?" Her voice came out like a purr, and if his heady, deliciously musky scent wasn't so entirely distracting, she might have been mortified.

Malfoy's grey eyes moved over her face before stopping on her lips. "No one was going to talk about my Omega like that."

Hermione's heart raced—that little phrase was having a potent effect on her body; she grew slick, and her core heated, and at that moment she knew her heat was coming fast and all she wanted was to be wrapped in his arms until it was over.

Malfoy had filled out in the years since she had seen him. The Alpha in him had helped him to tower over her, making her feel small in his presence. His eyes continued to stare at her lips as he began to lean slowly forward, bringing his face closer to her own.

Her eyes closed automatically, and she waited, and then continued waiting. Finally, after what seemed like a minute, she opened her eyes and stared into his.

In the softest whisper, he uttered, "Say yes, Granger, and I'll make you the happiest little Omega for this heat. Say yes, Granger."

Hermione wasn't even sure she made a sound, but somehow her lips formed the word, yes, and then his mouth met hers in a crash of passion and need. His lips melded against hers as he pulled her closer, turning and apparating on the spot. When they reappeared, she didn't even bother looking to see where they were. She just melted, because she was sure she had never felt a kiss like this; a kiss that, with help from the apparition, had pushed the two of them together until neither was sure where one began and the other ended.

* * *

 _To be continued. . ._


	3. Talk

**A/n: Hello dear readers, we're back again. Thank you all for your comments, I love how much you love this story.**

 **As always a huge shoutout to my two amazing betas lucefray27 and gidgetmalfoy. They are both amazing witches who bring such life to the story.**

 **Just as another reminder I have a facebook group just for the readers of my stories, there you can find extra content (like pictures of how I envision Draco's loft for this chapter), chapter previews, and new fic news! The group is on facebook and called Mrsaturtle's Readers. Hope to see you there.**

* * *

 **UPDATE:** This story has been edited and is being updated as of 28 August 2019

* * *

Draco pulled Hermione impossibly closer as he deepened the kiss, moving his tongue across the edge of her lower lip, prompting her to open her mouth slightly. It was just enough for him to slowly sweep his tongue across her lips before taking a deeper taste of her. She tasted like sweet berries and smelled the same, but her scent was mixed with old leather and that floral smell he couldn't quite place.

With her flush against his body, he could feel her curves through the Muggle jeans she wore, hugging her hips in a way that made him want to pant. He wasn't sure if she had grown into these curves or if she had spent years hiding them beneath her robes at Hogwarts, but he could feel full breasts pressed against his chest.

He moved his hands that had circled around her back to secure her to him during apparition; his fingers threaded into the soft curls that fell down her back, and for the first time, he didn't have a bad comment about them. When he felt her weight push down on his forearm, he knew her feet must have left the floor, in his effort to bring her lips up to his.

Draco felt Hermione's legs come up to circle his hips and then lock around his lower back. Her core was now pressed deliciously against his protruding member, making him salivate with desire and he almost pushed her up against the wall when she moaned into his mouth.

He was losing what little control he had fast, and he knew they needed to talk first. While other Alphas might not worry about issues of consent when it came to the heat of an Omega, he was no such Alpha or wizard. No, he had a strict line that demanded consent from all parties involved. He slowly ended the kiss, allowing his lips to slow down and finally unlock from hers.

"I think we should probably talk," he whispered, his lips dancing softly across her forehead.

Hermione shook her head, seeming to protest this decision, and instead tightened her hips on Draco, and began grinding.

"No, I need it. Please, Alpha, please." Hermione's husky voice begged him, trying the tenuous control he had found. With every beat of his heart, he wanted to ignore his inner voice demanding full consent. He almost did. He needed her to calm down, at least long enough to think.

Draco kept her in his arms, even while she brushed her lips all over her face and neck. She had unbuttoned the top button his shirt, opening it slightly to expose more skin to her lips and teeth. He walked over to his kitchen cabinet, wrenching it open and grabbing a Calming Draught. He turned his head and unstoppered it with his teeth while the witch in his arms continued to rub against his growing erection and nip at the tender flesh near his mating gland.

He sat her down on the island counter and in his most husky, Alpha voice asked, "Drink this for me, precious Omega. It'll help us get better acquainted."

Thankfully, Hermione nodded and opened her mouth, accepting whatever he told her—something he tried hard not to focus on at the moment as he was trying to keep his head in the game.

He watched as her frantic haze faded somewhat, her brown eyes softening and no longer burning with need. She seemed to have realised the position she put herself in, as she unwrapped her legs from around him and smoothed her hands down his shirt.

"Oh," Hermione murmured, her voice full of embarrassment and something else Draco couldn't be sure of. He fought very hard not to smell the air for a hint of what was wrong, as he was sure her arousal would still be lingering.

Draco backed up, leaning against the kitchen cabinets opposite Hermione Granger.

"Look, Granger, I just want to be one hundred percent sure that this is something you actually want. If you're not on board with it being me, I know a good handful of Alphas who might be willing to help."

He watched as her eyes tightened, inspecting him before she looked back into his eyes. "I... well I didn't expect to ride this out with you, that's for certain. But your smell isn't repulsive like Cormac's was, so I would assume you and I would be a better match to get through this heat. Plus I highly doubt I'd walk away from Cormac without him claiming me, and I'm just not ready for that stage of life."

Draco kept his face impassive, he knew that Hermione Granger, Gryffindor's Princess and Brightest Witch of Her Age, was quite a catch. There weren't many Alphas who wouldn't try and take advantage of her heat to stake a claim. He was not such a wizard. Not only for his own reasons, but also because his mother be mortified to have him choose his mate just based off one intense heat, as his Aunt Bella had done. Bella had already been insane before she met Rodolphos, but once they had claimed each other, she had turned from crazy to insane and evil.

His mother, an Omega, had spent Draco's whole life instilling in him what a mistake a heated claim could be for someone's life. Draco knew, regardless of his mother's freedom from charges after the war and her status as an Omega, she had been an even match for his father and knew as many, if not more curses then he did. He knew to be fearful of his mother and knew that even in Azkaban, his father would find a way to punish him if he claimed Granger.

"My own mother would hex my bollocks if I tried to claim you during your heat. I have no intention of claiming you Granger, but you need someone to help you get through your heat. I am happy to provide you with a list of names for other Alphas who could help you out."

Draco watched her deliberation, his eyes moving over her face. He was struggling with his own internal thoughts about this particular Omega and their shared history. Her eyes lifted to look around his flat, and he wondered what she thought of her surroundings and how they would add to her decision. His own eyes lifted from her to look around, trying to see his flat from an outsider's perspective. He knew it seemed very impersonal, with the lack of anything personal, but he couldn't bring himself to hang any of the family portraits he had of himself and his parents. They held too many bad memories of that time in his life, with the exclusion of the ones before he entered Hogwarts.

He had purposefully chosen a muggle flat in downtown London, wanting to distance himself from the oppressive eyes that followed him everywhere in Wizarding Britain. In Muggle London, he could blend in with the crowds, away from the judgemental stares of witches and wizards who hadn't a clue what he had sacrificed in the war. While he was loathe to admit it, he had also found that Muggle London made it quite easy to live without a house-elf.

"I was looking at the list before you arrived. I know that besides you and Cormac, there are only a handful of unattached Alphas left in Britain. My choices are you, Cormac McLaggen, Marcus Flint, or my best friend in the world. I love Harry, but he's my brother. I can't think of him like that."

Before Draco could stop himself, his brain pushed a thought out of his mouth, "But you can think of me for this?"

His eyes widened at his but felt a smug satisfaction when her cheeks flared crimson. Her eyes left his, and she bit her lower lip, something he recalled doing just minutes ago.

"I suppose, I mean there was . . . Well in Hogwarts . . . It wasn't just me . . ." her words trailed off, and he tried desperately to hide his smirk at her words. He wasn't ignorant of the fact that before the war had ended, many of his female classmates had been interested in him. Whether it was for the title of Lady Malfoy, the Malfoy vaults, or because they actually found his looks or personality attractive, he hadn't cared. With his current status as an ex-Death Eater, the only time he put himself around the opposite sex with the intention of shagging was when his rutting would start.

His eyes widened when he saw that the embarrassment she was experiencing was causing not only her cheeks to flush but her chest as well. He would think about the repercussions of wanting Hermione Granger later, but right now his lips tingled with an uncontrollable need to feel that warmth with his tongue. He wanted to feel the physical heat of her desire for him.

In a quick move, he pulled her close, so their fronts were touching. With an almost growl of frustration that she still wouldn't look at him, Draco grasped her curls and pulled them back, forcing her to raise her head.

"You tell me to stop. You tell me if you want another Alpha. Tell me now, or I'm taking you to bed."

Hermione squeaked, biting down on her bottom lip as she stared into the molten grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 _To be continued. . ._


	4. Scars

**A/n: Hello wonderful readers, thank you again for all your love. I'm sorry about the cliffhangers, but here comes another one. This chapter is super lemony (smutty) and as I neared 2000 words just for this half of a scene, I knew I needed to split the smut chapter into two parts. So I'm sorry to leave you hanging, but I hope you like this chapter.**

 **I'm glad you all loved the consent part of the last chapter, to me, it was very important, to one paint Draco as someone who cares, but also to show that just because it's an A/o trope doesn't mean we can't demand consent from our characters.**

 **Please continue to share your love in the way of reviews and comments, it really is the only currency I ask for when it comes to writing, and it really does make me want to write faster, at least it helps when my mental illness is behaving. I'm always super unsure of how my smut comes out, so please let me know what you think! Thanks!**

* * *

 **UPDATE:** This story has been edited and is being updated as of 28 August 2019

* * *

 **Huge thanks to lucefray27 who beta'd this, and a huge amount of love to gidgetmalfoy who's busy teaching muggle teenagers.**

* * *

Hermione knew at that moment that she was playing with fire, but with his sudden act of dominance, she felt her body heat again, and all she could do was gulp. She wanted him, wanted him more than any shag before in her life. Somehow she knew, even though they had a horrible past, with conflicts that might be unforgivable, that the passion and fire between them would see her through this heat until she couldn't think straight.

Draco's hand, which was curled in her hair pulled a little harder, and she could almost feel his impatience growing. All thought had stopped in her mind, except for one distinct notion: This Alpha would take care of you. She stared into his molten grey eyes, her body heating at the thought of having Draco Malfoy's hands on her. She nodded, wanting to finally feel him, feel more than just his lips against hers.

With her nod, his lips crashed down on hers, forceful and needy; his fingers wrapped tighter in her curls, pulling her head up to be closer to his. She knew he had to bend at a somewhat awkward angle to kiss her, as he was now a whole foot taller than her small stature. Hermione lifted onto the tips of her toes, trying to bring herself closer before a growl left Draco's throat, it's sound muffled with his lips still moving against her own.

His hand left her hair, moving down he grasped her arse, giving it a good squeeze before he lifted her. She quickly wrapped her legs back around his hips, feeling the rush of slick as their cores met once again. He carried her as though she weighed nothing at all. She felt so small in comparison to him; it made her feel safe.

Hermione groaned when Draco pulled back, hating the moment their lips stopped touching. He seemed to be studying her for a moment.

"Granger, say yes. I will not take you to bed and relieve the heat burning your veins until you say it." He spoke softly, but there was a timbre to his voice, the distinct Alpha tone that called out to her and demanded she answer him. Hermione had always been turned on by words, even written if you counted the many owls exchanged between her and Viktor that were incredibly graphic. Hearing the tone of his voice was a magic that stirred deep within her.

Without a second thought, she pleaded, "Please, Alpha, please take me. I need you. I need you Draco."

A deep growl was her reward before his lips captured hers again. He began moving, keeping her in his arms, he carried her from the room they were in, down a small hall and into a bedroom.

Draco dropped her on the bed, as he began to tug off his shoes and socks, eventually losing his trousers until he was only in his shirt and pants. Hermione watched him, her core tightening as more and more skin was revealed. The war veteran took in the room around her, for a brief few seconds before her eyes roamed back to him.

It wasn't how she had pictured Draco's bedroom, there wasn't any green. Instead, it was a room she would sleep in. Differing greys made up the bed, including the tufted headboard, but the wall was a slate blue that reminded her of the spa she frequented. She wanted to chuckle as her hands clenched his duvet. The room may appear more normal than she had imagined, but the quality of the fabric showed Malfoy's wealth. It felt as soft as Acromentla silk, and she'd be surprised if it weren't.

She was pulled from her thoughts as Draco slowly unbuttoned his shirt, each button revealing more and more of his chiseled chest and abdomen. Hermione licked her lips; her mouth suddenly dry as all the liquid in her body began to pool in her core. She saw scars littering his body, but instead of her normal curiosity, Hermione thought they made him look fiercer and braver than before.

Unable to hold still any longer, she moved forward, her eyes meeting his. Her hands touched his before her fingers began to deftly undo the last few buttons on his shirt. As soon as the shirt was open, she stood, pulling it off his shoulders as her lips descended. She wanted to lick every sculpted inch of the God that stood before her. She knew now she had never fully appreciated the raw power that Malfoy held or the hours he must spend playing Quidditch to create this exquisite sight before her.

Hermione's hands had just begun moving down toward the hardness that was straining against his pants when Draco grasped her wrists. "Not so fast kitten, it's my turn."

He moved back half a pace, and reached for the edge of her t-shirt, lifting it carefully over her head—he even made sure to pull it slowly over her curls, so they didn't static. Hermione's eyes fell to his lips when he groaned, his eyes burning as he also took in the look of her without her top.

Her cheeks flushed as she realised that with the removal of her shirt, her scar would be visible to him. She lifted her arms, attempting to wrap them around her abdomen to try and hide the puckered scar that crossed down her chest and over the front of her stomach.

He caught her wrists again and kissed her mating gland before he dropped to his knees before her. His mouth was on her then, kissing over her belly. Her embarrassment deepened as he nipped at the small curve of her stomach, the one stone she still couldn't rid her body of.

"Don't ever hide your body from me Omega, you are absolutely the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on," Draco spoke between kisses and nips, sending a delicious thrill down her spine.

She was brought back to a temporary reality as his mouth moved over the puckered scar, kissing it softly. Her chest flushed, wishing she could glamour it away so he wouldn't pay attention to it.

He must have felt her unease because he stood up again. "You don't have to be uncomfortable about your scars; they are further proof of how strong and fierce you are. I will worship your scars this week if only to show you how beautiful they make you."

Draco's lips met hers again, this time soft and slow. His hands snaked down, one resting under her bum to pull Hermione in closer while the other began to tease a nipple from under her bra. The witch could feel the heat starting to overtake her body again, as his hand left her breast and moved down to undo the button of her jeans. She shimmied her hips enough to have them fall to the floor.

Draco's hands suddenly felt like they were everywhere and nowhere long enough to do more than tease her. As soon as her jeans dropped to the floor, he had reached out to cup her core, massaged his palm against her, bringing her just the most teasing amount of friction possible. His hand then moved to her back, to undo the clasp of her bra.

"Oh, I can smell you again little Omega, the calming draught is wearing off," he murmured as he pulled back from her lips. He dropped to his knees again and lowered his head to nuzzle against her core, taking in long breaths of what she could only assume was her scent. It was so animalistic that her core clenched.

All thought melted away as his tongue moved out to flick her clit through her soaked knickers. He moaned, bringing his mouth impossibly closer to latch onto her clit. "You taste better than Elf wine."

With those words, her heat crashed over her. Finally breaking through the Calming Draught, and her mind lost all focus except for Draco, and what only he could give her. "Please Alpha, please." She begged her voice low. Her pleas were rewarded when he pushed her back, causing her to fall onto the bed. He stayed on his knees and threaded his fingers in her knickers before pulling them off her.

She wasn't given a second without them before his mouth was on hers, his tongue once again snaking out to run up her slit. Her hands found his head and tangled in his hair, desperately trying to pull against him. "Yes, Malfoy, yes."

As his fingers parted her, he groaned deeply. "Oh, kitten, look how wet you are for me. You're dripping. But let's make sure you're wet enough." With those words, his mouth covered her clit, bringing it into his mouth with small but gentle tugs from his tongue. His fingers moved along her folds, teasing her entrance but never entering her as he seemed just to move her slick around.

One of his hands moved up to cup her breast and pull at her nipples in a way she had never felt before but found she loved. Her body already on fire, it felt as though molten lava was emanating from all the delicious pleasure points in her body. It was the combination of his tongue and fingers that had her at the edge of orgasm already. Thrashing her head side to side, she was overwhelmed by her heat, and he hadn't entered her yet.

"Please, Alpha, it's too much, please." She moaned, her voice more breathy than she could ever recall.

"Not yet my beautiful Omega, I need you ready for me." His voice sounded amused, but the timbre was there all the same.

She shook her head against his bed, "No, Alpha I need you in me, it so hot."

She felt renewed pressure on her nipple, and the finger circling her core. Draco's voice sounded strangled now, as though he struggled to hold himself back. "Ok, beautiful."

His mouth latched on her then, pulling her in with fierce pulls of his tongue, bringing her closer. So close to falling over the edge, she cried out when his mouth left her clit, but Draco's next move pushed her firmly over the edge. Simultaneously his mouth found the mating gland of her inner thigh, his fingers twisted her nipple in an almost painful way, and he pushed two fingers deep into her core. Hermione's mating gland was tingling to the point of pain, but it was everything her inner Omega wanted.

"Come for me, Omega. Now." Draco commanded, the deep timbre calling out to her as pleasure overtook her body.

* * *

 _To be continued. . ._


	5. Thrust

**A/n: I know it has been a LONG time since I updated this story or any of my others.**

 **I hope you enjoy this very, very smutty chapter, that I know all of you have been impatiently waiting for.**

 **Reviews are the only currency I ask for so please leave some love if you loved what you read.**

 **My stories are no longer being looked over by a beta, but instead being proof-read and run through Grammarly before each posting. Please be mindful and unless an error removes you from the story, please be kind and just read past.**

* * *

 **UPDATE:** This story has been edited and is being updated as of 28 August 2019

* * *

Hermione laid in a silent stupor for a moment, as Draco finished undressing. She was shaking slightly as she came down from the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. Her skin was burning, her nerves tingled, and she could only focus on two things, Draco's movements as he pulled off his trousers and the emptiness of her core. It hurt her, and she groaned.

Draco leaned forward and swiped a finger around the edge of his lips before he brought his finger down to her lips. "Taste yourself, Kitten."

Hermione hesitated for a moment but then opened her mouth and licked his finger clean, Draco's eyes darkening as she sucked gently.

"Oh Granger, the things you and I will do," Draco said, his lips turned upwards into the all too familiar Draco Malfoy smirk. It was one of the hottest sights she'd ever seen, and she wondered briefly how she had never noticed how perfect his jaw and lips were.

Her body flushed, forcing all other thoughts out of her, but for her empty womb. Suddenly her heart clenched and the image of her body growing with child, with Draco's child, played before her. Teasingly. It had to be the Omega gene that brought such an insane thought to her mind, but she didn't have a moment to dwell on it because before her stood a very naked Draco Malfoy.

Her breath caught in her chest as she was presented with the full view of the Slytherin Prince, ex-Death Eater, and what a sight it was. Unconsciously she bit her bottom lip again, earning a low growl from the blond wizard before her. She was at a loss for words, she had thought him sexy and attractive in clothes, but out of them, it was unfair how beautiful his body was. He was all pale skin, thick muscles, and everything Alpha.

He leaned forward and kissed her, roughly, pulling her lower lip into his mouth to suck on it. "Never bite that lip in front of me, unless you want me to bite it back," Draco said, a low threat in his voice that did nothing but heat her blood further.

She nodded as he moved over top of her. Hermione had never understood this part of being an Omega, that operated on purely base instincts, but having Draco's body cover hers, she had never felt so safe and secure. She wiggled her shoulders slightly under his weight and looked into his molten grey eyes. For what felt like the fifth time in the last thirty minutes, she repeated her words, begging Draco, "Please, Alpha, I need you."

Draco's hands moved up her body from her knees to her thighs, up her hips, pausing briefly to brush his thumb over each nipple. They went up further drawing her arms up with his own, clasping them together he pinned them down with one hand. He moved his legs out so that he knelt on either side of her legs.

"Lift your legs, princess," Draco said, and he moved just enough for Hermione to pull her legs up so that they rested against his sides.

With his other hand, Draco grasped his erection, pumping it a few times before he lined it up with her core.

"You're on the potion, right?" Draco moaned at the same moment that he thrust forward, sliding between her slick folds and seating himself fully inside of her.

Hermione loved the sweet burn of being taken so quickly, her core having to expand to his massive size. "Yesssssss," she hissed.

Draco began to thrust, slowly at first, and the hand that had pumped himself, went to the side of her head, to hold himself up. His grey eyes looking from her eyes to her lips, and down to her breasts which jiggled with every one of his movements.

Hermione raised her head to look down her body and was rendered speechless when she saw her stomach distend slightly, as his large cock pushed against her abdominal walls. She gasped loudly and looked back into his eyes when the thumb that was holding her wrists swept over the sensitive mating gland there.

"Oh Alpha, yes," Hermione moaned, her hips beginning to move of their own accord, rising up to meet him thrust for thrust.

She could feel her core tightening, though she thought it impossible, and as his thumb continued to rub against her gland, she began to clench down on him. Her eyes closed, and she was falling down into realms of pleasure yet unknown when she felt a sharp pain on her right breast.

Hermione's eyes snapped open, and she saw Draco's blond head in her way, his teeth against her nipple, even as his tongue brushed against it gently. The combination of the pain and light touching of both her nipple and glands was too much as Draco angled his length to hit her in that perfect spot.

Hermione came loudly, screaming out, "Fuck Alpha - Draco." Her voice carried off until it was a low purr, but his body didn't stop moving.

"You're not even close to being done yet, my little Omega," Draco murmured, his head lifting to be right beside hers.

His lips locked onto hers again, his tongue teasing her just enough to drive her mad. Her core didn't have a chance to stop clenching, as Draco settled back on his knees, thrusting into her quick and forcefully.

With her eyes locked on his, Hermione watched as he lifted the hand that had held her wrists to his mouth, licking it. He then brought it down to circle, delicately, over her sensitive clit. She arched her back, muscles tensing as he timed his finger with the shallow movements he was now making, making sure that the head of his engorged member hitting her pleasure center.

Hermione came apart again, the second time in less than thirty seconds. Draco's thrusts speeding up, and he leaned back down, his body covering hers. He threaded one of his hands through her curls, pulling at her scalp softly, while the other covered one of her breasts. Though his thrusts were erratic and growing faster, his hand and lips were as gentle as butterflies against her skin.

The combination of light pain, as he hit her cervix, pleasure, the head of his erection hitting her g-spot, the soft pull of her hair, and the gentleness of his mouth proved a lethal mixture. His breath was coming in quick huffs, and Hermione felt her body heating again, a fresh wave of slick leaking from her. The base of his hardness was beginning to thicken.

"Fuck, witch. Fuck, you feel incredible. Come with me little Omega, my Omega," Draco groaned, each word punctuated with a kiss.

Hermione was hurtled through space and time, as the greatest orgasm of her life crashed over her, as his knot thrust into her. She lost track of everything, except the feeling of the body above her, keeping her grounded to Earth. Without realizing she cried, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes, kissed away by the blond wizard who had wrung her out.

As she came back to her mind, exhaustion crept through her mind, forcing her into sleep as her body took the necessary steps for the beginning of her heat. Just as sleep pulled her under, she heard the soft whisper of her Alpha, "Hermione, you're beautiful."

* * *

 _To be continued. . ._


	6. Taste

**A/n: Thank you all so much for your kind reviews.** **Your reviews are the only currency I ask for when I write. So please share the love.**

 **Again this chapter is not beta'd, outside of Grammarly, so please be gentle in that regard.**

* * *

 **UPDATE:** This story has been edited and is being updated as of 28 August 2019

* * *

Hermione woke up when she was picked up and carried, she kept her eyes closed. Her nose was full of a crisp, masculine scent that made her want to stretch out and curl her toes. She turned her head into the smell and felt strong muscle beneath soft skin and a thin layer of hair. The scent left her feeling safe and secure, a feeling she couldn't remember recalling for years.

She kept her eyes closed even as she was being maneuvered into another room, the events of the last few hours flooding her mind. Images of Draco's lean body, his dark grey eyes, his bedroom with the lack of green, and the most potent of all the images her abdomen moving up and down as he thrust deeply into her. The noise in this room tried to rouse her from her place of peace, and she opened her eyes, keeping them as slits.

Hermione was being held against Draco Malfoy's chest, as he carried her into his bathroom. The walls were covered in slate gray tiles, the stark white toilet and sink gave a fresh modern feel, broken up by wooden accents. The water was running in the overlarge tub, which was covered in a thick foam of bubbles.

"Little omega, I know you're awake," Draco said, his voice a soft purr in her ear.

Hermione stretched in his arms, noticing that they were both as naked as the day they were born. She raised her eyes to his gray ones, no longer molten but the color of rain clouds, that she was most familiar with.

"It's time for your bath little one, we need to clean you up, get the ministry washed off you," Draco said, moving to the side of the tub. He sat her down, holding her steady as she put weight down on her legs, and she felt the delicious tightness of her core that indicated a good fuck. It brought a smile to her face, as she the thought curled around her mind, her centre clenching down as though trying to prove the point.

Hermione turned in his arms, standing on her tiptoes to press a soft, chaste kiss to his lips. She turned before he could deepen it and sank down into the water. It caressed her skin, and the heat penetrated her muscles, relaxing her further.

She scooted forward for the other side of the tub and turned to face the Alpha in the room. "Aren't you going to join me?"

Draco smirked, but shook his head slowly, "No, I already took a shower while you slept. This is just for you little Omega."

Hermione couldn't help but stretch out in the warm water with his words. The foam covered every part of her body from his view, though Hermione didn't feel a moment of modesty under his gaze. She had already committed the sin, there was no point in hiding from it now.

"How long did I sleep?" Hermione asked as she stretched her leg muscles under the water.

"Only two hours, I'm not sure how long you'll have between your heats so I'll try and feed you during this break if I can," Draco said, pulling a flannel from the floor beside him, lathering it with a body wash, before bringing it to her skin and gently washing her.

Hermione nodded, uncaring as his hand explored every inch of her body. He was careful around her breasts, massaging her gently but ignoring her nipples altogether. When his hand moved down to her core, she spread her legs open, ignoring the small voice in the back of her mind that whispered, aghast, that this was Draco Malfoy. He went slow, up her inner right thigh first, cautiously avoiding actually touching her nether lips, and slowly back down her inner left thigh.

As the flannel moved back up her body, he paused briefly as the puckered scar that cut across her abdomen, but said nothing and continued on. His curiosity only showing in his eyes.

"Are you heating up at all?" He asked his voice, barely disguising his lust.

Hermione sighed for a moment, trying to hold onto the plan he had of feeding her, which sounded like a good idea. "Only a little." The words fell from her lips before she had really even taken stock of the boil of her blood, which right now was barely at a simmer.

"I hadn't exactly planned on hosting an omega — well ever. So I don't have any other shampoo, I can send out my house elf for whatever you need, just let me know," Draco said, showing her the bottle of Misser Campbell's Hair Potion for Wizards. Her face must have said anything because he smirked. "No shampoo for this bath then."

Hermione shook her head, knowing that if a drop of that shampoo touched her riotous curls, she'd regret it for months. Her hair was temperamental on the best days.

"Alright little Omega, let's dry you off and get some food into you before your heat hits again," Draco said, standing up and grabbing a fluffy white towel from the sink basin.

He wrapped it around carefully, as he flicked his wand at the tub which emptied and dried instantly before he turned it on, Hermione. A burst of warm air hit her and the ends of her hair, which had been dipped into the water, dried as well. Draco lifted her carefully out of the tub and made to pick her up again.

"I can walk, thank you though," Hermione said, taking a small step backward and hitting the tub.

Draco nodded, "I wasn't sure about how sore you were."

Hermione's heart thudded wildly, if she hadn't seen his lips move and felt his hand on her hip, she would have thought a very elaborate joke was being played on her. He was so different from the boy she had known in school. She wondered if this was the Alpha talking or if this was Draco since the war.

"Would you like to wear your clothes, or borrow something of mine?" Draco asked as they reentered his bedroom.

Hermione thought of her t-shirt and jeans and realized how uncomfortable she would be with pants on right now, as was common in her heat. "I'll just wear my t-shirt and knickers again."

Draco picked them up off the floor and walked over to her. He knelt down in front of Hermione and helped her place first one leg in her knickers than the other. He pulled them up to rest on the soft curve of her hip before he pulled her t-shirt over her wild curls. He untucked her hair from the shirt with slow care, his eyes glued on hers. The simmer in her blood beginning to grow.

When he spoke again, his voice was the deep timbre of an Alpha, "We need to eat."

Hermione could only nod as he grasped her hand and pulled her from the room, and she finally got a good look at his flat. Her eyebrows raised as she saw a cooker, tv, and dishwasher, all of which were at odds with the wizard she had known in Hogwarts. Draco seemed oblivious to her inspection and led her to the kitchen counter, where he picked her up and sat her down on top of.

Draco then went to the fridge and began to pull out ingredients. She could tell, quickly, that he was fixing them sandwiches. He moved around his kitchen, clearly very comfortable in the space. And before Hermione could stop herself, her curiosity won out.

"I didn't think you would use muggle appliances," Hermione said, her statement plain, and she hoped he wouldn't be offended.

"A lot has changed since the war, especially when you've chosen to live away from the Wizarding World," his voice was even, giving away as much as his face, which wasn't a lot.

Hermione couldn't help but nod in agreement, a lot had changed. She was an Omega, something that she should have grown into right out of Hogwarts but instead had waited a few years to manifest because of the person who had caused the scar on her abdomen. She realised that she would need to look at Draco almost as though he was a new person because thus far, he hadn't shown even the slightest issue with her blood status.

Her eyes moved from his quick fingers while they prepared food and looked around the open room. It was all modern, with deep blue hues, crisp whites, and again all of it broken up by touches of wood. Not a speck of green could be seen, apart from a small fern that grew by the floor to ceiling windows, out of which you could see the whole of muggle London laid out before you.

"Done. Would you like to sit here for the barstools?" Draco asked, showing two plates each with a sandwich and some crisps.

"Here is fine," Hermione said a smile on her lips. She lifted the sandwich and took a bite, the litany of flavors exploded in her mouth. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips.

Draco's gray eyes raised to her brown ones, "Is everything ok?"

"This is the most delicious sandwich I've ever tasted," Hermione explained, taking another bite.

"You taste better," Draco said, his signature smirk transforming his lips.

Hermione's eyes widened, as his tongue darted out to lick some of the sauce from his sandwich. She was seared, her back straightened, as the heat hit her. Her mouth opened involuntarily, as a low moan escaped from her lips, her head fall back, so she didn't see Draco's gray eyes tighten or his nostrils flare as he caught the scent of her arousal.

Her heat was back, and his arms were on her.

* * *

 _To be continued. . ._


	7. Spanked

**A/n: Hello dear readers, can I just say wow! All of your responses were lovely and I'm so happy to provide you with another installment.**

 **Thank you Grammarly for your beta skills .**

* * *

 **UPDATE:** This story has been edited and is being updated as of 28 August 2019

* * *

Both sandwiches lay forgotten as Hermione's back arched; the heat burning it's way up her spine as a fresh gush of fluid coated her core. Her blood was burning, and her eyes narrowed on the grey eyes of her Alpha.

"Oh, little Omega," Draco said his voice low as he ran his hands up and down her sides. He pinched her t-shirt in between his pointer and middle finger and lifted it above her head, exposing her breasts to his view. He wasted no time in latching onto one of her hardening nipples. The other pebbled in the cool air of the kitchen. As he worked her delicious peaks, he helped her wiggle out of her knickers.

"Alpha please," Hermione whimpered, her hands on his back and moving up into his hair as she clutched him tighter to her chest. She didn't know what she wanted more, his mouth to never leave her chest or for him to move so she could be filled with the erection she knew was beneath her.

When Draco bit down on the puckered bud in his mouth, Hermione couldn't help but moan loudly as her fingers raked up his back, leaving red lines in their wake.

"Does my little omega like a little pain?" Draco murmured his lips planting soft kisses as he moved over to her other nipple. His hands now moved to grasp her knickers and he pulled them down, aided by Hermione as she lifted her hips.

"Yes, Alpha," Hermione hissed as the blond left matching red lines down her exposed back, digging into her skin just enough to smart.

"Now I know you're perfect," Draco said. As he moved his hands from her back to her front, he left red lines along her skin, each line more sensitive than she could imagine. One hand went back to massage her abandoned breast, while the other snaked down to rub against her outer lips.

Draco groaned when he felt her lips and outer thighs slick already, even though he knew he had cleaned her and dried her. Her arousal made his cock grow, pushing against the confines of his navy blue pyjama pants. He pushed his index finger between her lips, rubbing gently from the top of her clit all the way past her core until he was pushing against her other puckered entrance. While he usually loved to engage in anal play, he knew that during an Omega's heat, her core was the only place she would be able to tolerate penetration.

If he didn't penetrate her there, she would burn until he did, and the risk was always a fever that could grow high enough to cause permanent injury. Draco would never allow that fate to befall any Omega, let alone the one who was moaning in his arms right now.

"Please, please Alpha, I need you," Hermione begged, and a smirk crossed his face briefly listening to the Gryffindor Princess beg for his cock. It would be a memory that would stay with him forever, especially if he ended up with a beta for his future wife.

Removing his hand from her breast, he made quick work of shuffling his pants down until they were around his ankles. He stepped out of them and kicked them away, he pulled his mouth from her other breast, and with a hard pull of her hair which made her hiss, he brought her lips crashing to his.

Hermione was already wet enough, so Draco lifted her off of his kitchen counter and pulled her against him, lining up his erection to her dripping core before he brought her down impaling her completely. They both moaned when they were finally joined again.

He held her aloft, supporting her with his arms underneath of him. At this position, he could both rely on her movements but also control the pace when she grew too weak to support herself. He had read so many books growing up about the different positions that Alphas and Omegas favoured during an Omegas heat.

Alphas and Omegas were at their best when they were mated to one another, and while either could make do with a Beta, it was never as fulfilling for either because of the biological components to this genetic hierarchy. All Alphas would exhibit similar traits of leadership, aggressiveness, and protectiveness over a mate. While all Omegas would always have specific characteristics around their heats. Mindless burning, submissive nature, and an undeniable need for their Alpha to orgasm.

There were many theories as to why this genetic trait had even shown up in human nature, let alone only in the magical community, one of them was to give preference to the strongest magical lines, and that theory had proven the most accurate when the most powerful houses would produce Alphas and Omegas in large number. Every Malfoy male for as long back as Draco could remember had been an Alpha, so it was a reality he had known about his whole life.

Draco knew that the goal of an Omega's heat was to further bloodlines, it was too reproduce and during a heat Omegas were liable to plead, bargain, and beg for the chance to carry on the next generation. Omegas had the incredible ability to orgasm continually, but it was the Alpha who would trigger the final orgasm. In an Alpha, the base of his erection would swell and try to lock itself into the clenching core of an Omega. Once that occurred, the strongest of an Omega's orgasms would be triggered with the complete joining of their body. Only then would that spike in heat be calmed.

With both of his hands supporting her weight, Hermione hooked her ankles behind him and began to move with him. This delicious position meant that her breasts were at the perfect height for him to suck on one of her nipples.

He alternated between sucking and biting as he pistoned himself in and out of her, never changing the tempo as she continued to beg him for more. When he felt her walls begin to flutter around him, he picked up the pace. It was another one of the many orgasms of her heat, and he intended to hear his name fall from her lips as often as possible, a litany to the universe. While he knew this witch in his arms would doubtless never spend another heat with him, he intended to enjoy Gryffindor's Princess while he could.

Draco moved her, unhooking her legs around him and he spun her so that her abdomen laid flat on his island countertop, while her short legs dangled down the side. He re-entered her, thankful that he had charmed the countertop to the perfect height years ago. Hermione's moan sounded louder against the cold granite countertop. He reached forward and was delighted to find her nipples perfect pebbled against the chill.

"Fucking perfect," he groaned as he thrust into her. He raised one hand and brought it back down with a sharp flick against her perfect arse, causing a light redness to appear. He was sure of her perfection when her core clenched down deliciously, and a new gush of fluid poured from her entrance.

"More Alpha, please," Hermione begged, and Draco's heart soared. He grabbed a fistful of her luscious curls and pulled her head back, her back arching off the countertop. At this angle, her channel narrowed significantly, and he could feel the beginnings of his own orgasm.

With one hand in her curls, he brought the other down on her cheeks, turning them to a soft pink. His pace quickened as she cried out another orgasm. "Please, please, I need it."

"What do you need, witch?" Draco groaned each word ground out with the thrust of his hips.

"I need you, I need all of you," Hermione's voice was breathless.

"I know you do," Draco groaned. Mindless as his orgasm began to crest, and the base of his erection began to grow, he roared. "Who do you belong to?"

"You Alpha," Hermione replied. "Draco, please Draco."

At the sound of his name on her lips, he lost it and thrust into her deeply and completely. Yelling his own completion, "Perfect, you're perfect."

Hermione was mindlessly thanking him, each word a breath from her mouth. Draco pulled her back on him, and with some difficulty, summoned a blanket for under them and lowered them both to the floor. His erection would stay locked in her for at least ten minutes, and they hadn't even finished lunch yet.

Though Draco knew, as soon as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, her riotous curls in his face, she was already beginning to drift off. "What a perfect omega you are." He said as he too closed his eyes, planning to enjoy the next few minutes of their shared embrace.

"Draco" Hermione breathed, and Draco's eyes opened to stare at the back of her head.

* * *

 _To be continued. . ._


	8. Interruption

**Author's Notes:** _Thanks to NuclearNik on Ao3 for reviewing each and every chapter of this fic, she inspired my reread and edits to the story. On that note, every single chapter of this story has been proofread and some wording and sentence structure will have changed, but the plot itself remains unchanged._

 _Thank you to all of you for the love you've shown this story. I hope you enjoy this next little bit._

* * *

As Draco lay there, in a heap on his kitchen floor, with Gryffindor's Princess wrapped in his arms, her soft breathing showing her exhaustion, he took stock of the last few hours. When he woke up this morning, the last thing he expected was to find an Omega near their heat, let alone end up bringing her home. What was even more impossible for him to believe was _who_ this particular Omega was.

Hermione Granger, the girl who had punched him in third year, the girl who had screamed in his home as his Aunt tortured her, as he was forced to stand and witness the cruelty. Yet, with all their shared bad history, it was as though it had all disappeared, and his earlier notions of never claiming this Omega were starting to be tested.

The more of her body he explored, the more her kinks aligned with his, the more he struggled with the idea that maybe she was supposed to be _his_ Omega. The words he had ground out as he came in her for the second time, echoed in his mind. ' _Who do you belong to?'_ Her heated response would haunt him his whole life, and he truly understood what his father had explained to him. There was no greater pleasure in the world than an Omega giving herself freely and accepting an Alpha's claim.

With his thoughts jumbled, he missed the sudden sparks that began to light his fireplace, but when the fire roared to life, announcing the impending arrival of someone into his flat, in the middle of an Omega's heat, the animalistic Alpha that controlled half his brain surged to life. Every protective instinct in him worked through various scenarios in a matter of seconds, and as he moved the Omega in his arms, his erection forcibly leaving her blazing core, he groaned. Draco reached for his wand, cradling the witch in his arms, as she began to stir.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked groggily, her eyes refusing to open as he jostled her.

Before Draco could answer, his mother stepped through his fireplace, not a hair out of place. Her grey eyes swept his flat and widened as they landed on the pair, wrapped indecently in only a blanket, that only managed to hide the most intimate of body parts.

"Mother," he said, his tone neutral as the Alpha in him calmed, recognising the lack of threat she brought.

"Son, what is going on?" Narcissa Malfoy spoke as casually as though they were discussing the weather, a practiced art she had spent years perfecting. But her eyes gave her away, confusion, concern, and intrigue swam in their depths.

"I thought it would seem obvious, Granger here went to the Ministry far to close to her heat, and accepted my offer of help," Draco said as he began to move. "If you will excuse me, let me put her in bed, and you and I can talk in a moment."

His mother nodded and took a seat in her preferred chair in his living room. He moved past her and into his bedroom and with gentle movements he laid the sleeping witch down in his bed, covering her with his duvet before he went to his closet in search of pants and a shirt.

Once dressed, he returned to the living room, casting a stasis charm on their food before he sat across from his mother.

"Mother, what brings you by," Draco asked, keeping the question as casual as though nothing strange was happening. As though he didn't have the most perfect Omega sleeping in his bed. His teasing attitude was rewarded when his mother's eyes narrowed in on him.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing with Hermione Granger in your flat," Narcissa hissed keeping her voice low.

"As I said, Granger was an Omega in need. She had the option of McLaggen, but we stunned him together when he was over cocky with her. I assure you mother, she came willingly, and I verified consent," Draco said sighing as his mother's shoulders fell, her body relaxing somewhat.

After a few moments of complete silence, she finally asked, "Miss Granger chose you over her own housemate?"

"Yes," Draco said softly, that very thought had been at the forefront of his mind, and he had yet to allow himself to explore the ramifications of that fact.

Draco, who's eyes had moved from his mother, missed the look that crossed her refined features, but when she said his name in that soft tone, he was forced to look back.

"Draco, I will reschedule our appointment with Mr Pucey that you missed this morning, please owl me when her heat is over so I can let Adrian know. If you need anything feel free to owl," Narcissa said, and Draco wondered why she was suddenly rushing away. Usually, his mother made herself comfortable in his flat and would often stay for hours.

"Leaving so soon, mother?" Draco asked her, his eyebrow arching up.

"Yes, well, you have company who will need you much more then I will take care, my love," she said as she came over and kissed him softly on the cheek.

As quickly as she had arrived, Narcissa Malfoy disappeared into the flames, leaving Draco staring at the fireplace until he heard a soft moan from his bedroom.

Narcissa Malfoy stepped from the fireplace in her personal study and rushed down the hallway to the Manor's apparition point. She had to get to that damn book, she had to know. It was a book that had quietly stayed in the family for generations, it had been magically charmed to catalog Alphas and Omegas in the Sacred Twenty-Eight.

But it's magic was tricky, it would tell the reader if an Alpha and Omega were more than just mates, but if they were Bonded mates. Her sister hadn't heeded the magic of the book and was driven insane by the bad pairing with her Alpha, but Narcissa had known better. As soon as she presented as an Omega, she had found her name in the book and set herself in the path of her intended Alpha.

Lucius was a wizard who had made many mistakes throughout their life together, but their bond, their love was unmatched and remained untouched from the trails of their lives. Even know when they were separated by vast distances she could talk to him, feel him, and she waited for the day when his sentence would be up, and she would be reunited with him. She lived for the visits she had with him during her own heats.

Narcissa had to know if her son was with his Bondmate or if Hermione Granger would walk away from this heat and never look back. She could already see the growing feelings in her son, the protection and possessiveness were already evident.

However gaining access to the book might prove somewhat challenging, as it was currently residing in her dead cousin's home. The current occupant none other than Harry Potter. As she walked she considered her options, she could approach the Boy Who Lived directly and explain about the book, or she could try to get into the house, banking on the house recognising her as a Black and allowing her entry.

Turning on the spot, she opened her eyes again when she stood on the street before 12 Grimmauld Place, the house coming into view as it pushed the muggle homes aside.

* * *

 _To be continued. . ._


	9. Chase

**Author's Notes: Thank you dear readers, for all of your lovely words following last week's chapters. I'm going to be releasing a chapter a week for as long as the muse is talking.**

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes, confusion knitting her brows before relaxing as Draco came into her sight. "Weren't we in the kitchen?"

"Yes, we were," Draco said, laying down next to her, his voice low as he kissed near her ear. "My mother arrived, and I brought you in here, but she just left."

Hermione stretched, testing all her muscles, feeling the slight soreness of her core, but also a bit of heat on her arse as well. She couldn't help the smirk that crossed her lips, remembering Draco's hand coming down firmly onto her exposed cheeks as he bent her over his kitchen counter.

"What are you thinking about _omega_ ," he said the last word with a purr in his voice that caused a tingle on her mating glands. "I can smell your arousal."

Hermione bit her lip, though for a moment she debated letting it go, remembering Draco's warning that he would bite her lip himself if he caught her doing it again. But she knew she would love him to bite her lip, or her nipple, or her clit, or really any part of her.

"I was just thinking about the way you spanked me," Hermione said opting for honesty, especially in their current circumstances.

Draco's grey eyes met hers, his pupils dilated before he narrowed his eyes at her bitten lower lip, and his look changed from pure lust to predatory lust. "What did I tell you about biting that lip, kitten?"

Without thinking, Hermione replied, "I don't remember _Alpha_."

The Alpha wizard before her growled low, sending a thrill up her spine as she began scooting slowly back. Like the most animalistic part of their natures, her flesh tingled knowing that moving away from an Alpha was a tease of the worst kind. He turned his body towards her, his eyes scrutinising her moves.

"Are you sure you want to play chase _little Omega_ , do you think that you'll win?" Draco said his voice held the promise of the game she was playing. "So Gryffindor's Princess wants to play games, I'll give you a five-second head start, and when I find you, I get to choose my prize,"

Hermione's core clenched at his words, her mind working through various scenarios of different things he might ask of her, of all the different ways he might attempt to bring her to orgasm. Without a second thought, she sprinted around the bed and past him. She had _no_ hope of outrunning him, but outsmarting him, she might just win.

She heard him counting from his bedroom, and as he reached three, she cast her spell and moved into her hiding place, waiting now. Hermione watched with tickled delight as his pale feet padded past her, not stopping.

"Oh, smart kitten, using magic to help you win, it is a valent attempt," he said as he continued to walk around his flat.

Hermione was concentrating on not making a single sound because even in this form, she could laugh, swallowing she continued to watch him prowl, well his feet. She lost sight of him as he made his way back down his hallway. She thought momentarily about sneaking out and into another hiding space when the couch she was under, flew into the air and she was suddenly spinning into her human body.

"Oh kitten, what a good attempt," Draco said as he came to kneel next to her. He scooped her up into his arms, without another word and began to carry her back to his bedroom.

Hermione's lip jutted out in a pout, "How did you possibly find me?"

Draco smirked, "You're on your heat princess, I can hear the beat of your heart. When it speeds up," he said the words slowly as he moved forward and ran his lips along the shell of her ear. "And when it slows down. It was obvious you'd transfigured into an animal. What do you change into?"

"A cat, if you believe it. Ironic since you've been calling me kitten," Hermione said, smiling in spite of her frustration at losing. It was then that she remembered he could name his prize, and she knew it would end with her pleasure anyways.

"Not so ironic, I had heard about your form, it seemed fitting," Draco said his voice even and his emotions guarded, as Hermione gasped. How did he know something so personal about her, yes it was Ministry record, but few went to look at those lists.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"The last Alpha you heated with told us."

"Us?" Hermione asked fidgeting, Draco had walked them into his closet but still hadn't set her on her feet. When he did, he stepped forward to retrieve two shirts and a pair of pyjama pants.

"One month at our meeting of local Alphas, we all got a bit too drunk and played a game. We took turns reveling insignificant details of our past encounters and the rest of us had to guess. Wrong guess, meant another drink, it devolved quickly, and I do remember when Neville went on about an old classmate who turned into a cat," Draco explained while he helped pull the shirt over her body, even though she had only just noticed she was still naked. It was an errant thought that ran through her mind, realising she hadn't been embarrassed at all.

" _Neville_ told everyone," Hermione hissed mentally making a note to visit her old housemate.

"No, by that point I was one of the only who had sat back and nursed water, I had to give up drinking a few years ago. So by the time Neville got around to saying it most of them were too pissed to realise any of us were still playing. I guessed correctly, and he nodded," Draco said shrugging as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of his closet and back out of his bedroom.

The couch had fallen back into place, looking as though nothing had happened. Hermione was about to ask what they were doing when Draco pulled his wand out and waved it over their leftover sandwiches, which she had completely forgotten about.

Her stomach growled as Draco turned to pick her up and set her on the countertop. They ate quietly for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Hermione was surprised by how much fun she was having with _Draco Malfoy_ when she told Harry and Ron of this after her heat, they weren't going to believe it. In fact, she might be better off not telling them, especially Ron, he was still sensitive when it came to designations.

Swallowing the last bite of her sandwich, Hermione broke the silence, "So what do you plan to claim as your prize?"

Draco smirked, wiping his mouth with a cloth napkin that lay on the countertop. "I hadn't actually decided, can I claim my prize anytime during your heat?"

Hermione thought for a second, uncomfortable with the mention of time. She was currently living in the moment as much as possible, not thinking about her feelings for Draco, or the care he was giving her, or the fact that this was by far the best heat she'd ever had. She realised too many seconds had passed and nodded, smiling.

"Of course, you won," she said. At this stage of her last heats, she was busy getting to know the partners she had taken, but something felt awkward about such an exchange with this Alpha. She was curious, to be sure, but she was also painfully aware of their history and wondered if anything she asked might be misconstrued.

"Is there anything you need before your next heat?" Draco asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

"No, I'm excellent, thank you for that," Hermione said her voice dropping as she skated past the obvious. Draco Malfoy was taking care of her, he had bathed her, fed her, and met each one of her heats with more pleasure then she could imagine.

It wasn't that her last heats had been awful, outside of the one she shared with a Beta, the others had resulted in a significant amount of orgasms. Unlike her other encounters with Alphas, she never felt so relaxed, and she never felt such a draw to another Alpha as she was to the one before her.

"Good, then I think it's time to return to the bedroom," Draco said his voice lowering and growing husky.

Hermione felt her cheeks flame knowing that everything was about to become intimate again, and though she welcomed the sex, she wasn't sure to what level the intimacies between them would rise to.

Draco picked her up and threw her over his shoulder before she could even voice a reply. Once he began walking, he also brought his hand to her exposed arse, smacking it lightly with every step he took.

"So Gryffindor's Princess likes a little pain?" Draco asked, but Hermione ignored the question as her core clenched.

She was laid down on the bed gently, but only remained face up for a moment. Draco flipped her so that her backside was exposed to his eyes, and Hermione was sure she couldn't possibly blush more then she was right then.

"Look at these perfectly pink cheeks, I do love to see some colour, but I think we need to deepen it, what do you think _Omega,_ " he said the last word with a purr that caused a gush of fluid to leak from her core and down her thighs. "Well, I do believe I have my answer."

Without another word, Draco began to rain light hits to her cheeks, and every so often his hand would find it's way to her exposed lips. The resulting heat produced from those slaps was bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Her body heat was rising, and from her mouth slipped the words she had been forbidden to say, "Alpha, please, _I'm yours_ , please."

* * *

 _To be continued. . ._


	10. Gryffindor Red

**Author's Notes: Thank you as always to all of the love you showed this story last chapter.**

 **Last week, literally on the day I published chapter nine, my facebook group hit 100 members! To celebrate that I released this chapter to them. So far the response has been positive, so I can't wait to see what you all think!**

* * *

Draco stilled the hand that had been raised in the air, ready to be brought down on her deliciously, jiggly arse. The words rang in his mind, like a chorus of angelic voices. I'm yours. He looked at the woman before him, head down, bum up as she gyrated both in response to the bit of pain he was bringing her but also so her thighs rubbed her in the most perfect way. He knew she was close, but all thought fell away as he looked at the chestnut brown curls and how they fell across his bedspread.

He swallowed, too stunned to move anything else. He tried to remind himself that it was her heat, that she couldn't possibly understand the ramifications of those words, and even if she did she was too mindless at the moment to pay it any attention. Draco tried to recall all the reasons why he could never have her, why she would never choose him. He tried in vain to remind himself that this was a one time deal, that she would fade from his life as quickly as she had appeared in it again.

But he couldn't lie to himself, hearing those words fall from her lips, not only did that Alpha in him sit up at attention, ready to claim what was his. I'm yours. But the young schoolboy who was always second wanted to have the smartest witch of their age. Draco knew, had always imagined that if he were to ever settle, it would need to be with someone who was intellectually his equal. At that moment he knew, he would struggle trying to find someone who could match what the woman before him had to offer.

As desperately as he wanted to step away, collect his thoughts, and guard his feelings again, the Alpha part of his brain refused. There was an Omega with needs before him, one who had chosen him for this heat, and he would not abandon his responsibility to see her through it. He rationalised that once she slept, he could face reality and work towards distancing himself once more.

Shaking his head as though he could shake away the fog that had descended, he raised his hand again and resumed the light swats that were steadily turning her bum from a rosy pink to a glowing red.

"Alpha, please," she panted again, her words going straight to his erection, but he wasn't ready yet. He needed a minute at least before he entered her, or else he might be liable to act on her words. I'm yours. It rang again through his mind, but he pushed it back.

"Not yet, a little longer, I know you can do it kitten," Draco said swallowing first so that his voice could even be heard. He coughed to clear it, and continued, "You're now a beautiful shade of Gryffindor red, your house would be so proud."

Hermione moaned the sound was permanently etched into his mind by now, an exquisite sound that he would call upon when he had only his hand for company. It was the sexiest sound he had ever heard, from all of the witches he had been with, something about this witch exceeded all expectations.

Draco decided she was a lovely red now and pulled his pyjamas down and his shirt off. He went deliberately slow and was rewarded with groaning and more gyration of her hips. She was close, so very close, and he was denying her the one thing she wanted. He could sense the heat in her blood, and without a second thought, he climbed onto the bed behind her.

Entering her swiftly, he hissed as her vice-like core gripped down on him, tighter than any he had ever experienced. "So perfect," he ground out his jaw clenched as he began to thrust. He raised his hands one to grab her curls and pull her further back on his cock, while the other went to her chest and he pinched her nipple painfully.

She moaned, so he knew it hadn't been too rough, and he couldn't help the moment of curiosity, wondering just how far her limits were. How much pain and pleasure could this Omega take. Draco knew he wanted to test that theory before she walked back out his door when her heat was over.

Her core started to clench tightly around him, fluttering, and he knew she was there, bringing his mouth against the shell of her ear, he murmured, "Come for me, now."

Her mouth opened, and for a moment it was silent, but when her passage tightened on him, she let out the sexiest moan he had yet heard. She continued to clench around his erection, forcing him to pause briefly until the waves stopped.

Once her core stilled, Draco picked up the pace, thrusting into her with near abandon. His hands dropped to her hips, gripping them tightly as she fell back to the bed. He pushed her off him slightly just as he pulled back so that when they crashed together again, it was a force of magic. A deep pleasure knowing that he was filling her completely, and she was enjoying every delicious minute of it.

"Alpha please, I need to feel it. I need it buried deep in me, please," Hermione begged.

Draco grit his teeth, as his Alpha surged forward demanding he claim, mark, and breed with the witch, he was buried in. He was losing the battle for control, and even as he began to lose himself in her, he recognised that something was different. This wasn't just any heat, with any Omega. He'd been with Omega's before, heard their moans, coveted their pleasure, but it was never this. This was magic, it was everything his father had ever described that he had shared with Draco's mother.

His pace turned furious as he brought himself to the edge, but just before he crossed over, he snaked a hand down until he found the bundle of nerves at the top of her slit. With one quick movement, he hit it with a light slap and was rewarded as she fell, taking him with her. He was thrusting impossibly deeper as he buried his knot inside her.

Her legs were shaking as she struggled to support her own weight, but he held her firmly in place as he shot his life essence deep within her. He ignored the urge to lean down and bite, even as his mating gland tingled with the need. As soon as his orgasm faded, he pulled her close, and fell onto his side, taking her with him. His knot would stay within her for a bit, and they might as well be comfortable.

Her breathing was coming in soft gasps, and he ran his hand down her back, moving her curls out of the way. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, Alpha, perfect. Thank you, Alpha."

Draco stared at the back of her head, remembering the words she had uttered and pulled her closer. He couldn't begin to explain what he was feeling, but he knew something about this Omega was either going to bring him life or death.

* * *

 _To be continued. . ._


	11. Grimmauld Place

**Author's Note: Thank you, dear readers, for all your love on the last chapter. I know I've been leaving you kinda on edge, but I can't promise I won't do it again.**

 **As some of you undoubtedly know I pulled down my story A Heated Marriage and I've received some comments about it, but mostly I've received a TON of love over it becoming an original fiction novel. So thank you to those who have been incredibly supportive, I'm really excited to take one of my stories and ready it for publishing. **

**I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapter, and don't worry smut will soon be back! ;)**

* * *

Narcissa walked up the steps to the house she had spent some of her summers. She remembered her cousins as infants and toddlers and how adorable they were. Until she had bonded with Lucius, she had always imagined her children would have the dark hair of the Blacks, because of how cute Sirius and Regulus had been.

Once at the front door, which was painted dark red, she held her hand and knocked swiftly on the door, and only waited a few seconds before a large pair of eyes at knee height appeared. Looking down at the house-elf, she saw that it wasn't Kreacher, but a younger elf, dressed in actual clothing.

"Hello Missus, can I help you?" The little elf asked, looking up at Narcissa.

"Yes, I was wondering if Mr. Potter was in and available," Narcissa explained curious whether this was a traditional house-elf bound to the family or one of the newer elves who were now being employed and paid throughout the country.

"Mr. Potter is in, please come in. Who may I tell him is here," the house-elf said as she backed up, opening the door wide.

Narcissa walked in, and her mouth fell open in the most undignified look of shock she had ever made. No longer was this the house of her memories, but instead, it looked like a modern home, complete with both muggle and magical items.

"Missus?" the house elf's question shook Narcissa from her shock.

Shaking her head back and forth to clear the fog that was currently clouding her brain, "Yes, sorry, I'm Narcissa Malfoy."

The house elf's large eyes grew, but she quickly shut the door behind them and hurried away and up the stairs. Narcissa continued to look around what had once been a narrow hallway that led to the staircase and drawing-room. But the wall between the entry and the parlor was gone; instead, it was one large open area, full of soft sofas in light greys. She recognised the muggle appliance that showed moving pictures along the opposite wall. They had salvaged the original fireplace that she used to Floo in and out of, but it was now a brick front instead of the dark black marble it had once been.

"Mrs. Malfoy, to what do I owe the pleasure," Harry Potter's voice sounded as he descended the staircase.

"I know my visit is unexpected, and I should have owled first, but there is a book that was once in the library of this home that I need to see, with some urgency," Narcissa explained, hoping he would grant her this request.

"A book?" He looked puzzled for a moment his green eyes studying her. "Most of the books have been moved down into the basement storage, can you tell me anything about the book?"

"It is an ancient book, one that lists certain members of the oldest Pureblood families," Narcissa explained being purposefully vague until she could see the book. She wasn't sure what Potter's reaction would be to such a text.

"There were quite a few of those when we renovated, I would guess that they were all moved down into basement storage. Would you mind following me and hopefully we can find it," he offered, and Narcissa was struck but how friendly and obliging he was being.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Potter. How have you been?" She knew it was small talk, and almost awkward as she probably hadn't said more than ten words to him before this conversation, but she wouldn't let anyone think that she wasn't polite.

"Oh, I've been ok, adjusting to unemployment," Harry said, leading her down a set of rickety stairs that led to the cool basement.

Narcissa's eyes grew wide when she caught sight of a large cage that dominated the room. She was about to ask its purpose when he answered her question.

"Remus Lupin used to spend some of his full moons here before he passed. Sirius had it set up for him," Harry said as he walked past the cage and to a wall of bookshelves, filled to the brim with volumes of old texts, some she recognised on sight and some she did not.

"Ah, I understand," Narcissa replied as she started scanning the titles. It was quiet in the basement in the minutes it took her to find the book she was looking for. Once she saw it, she grabbed it quickly from the shelf and began flipping to the Malfoy section of the book.

"What exactly is that book Mrs. Malfoy?" Harry asked as she was flipping past Longbottom.

Pausing, she looked up at him, struck by the look on his face. It was at that moment that she realised how little the boy knew about the Pureblood families that he would have put all these books down in the musty basement. Anyone else would have ensured they made their way to the nearest family member for their personal use or to add to their vast libraries.

"This book lists the Alphas and Omegas born into any of the longstanding Pureblood families, included in the list of Alphas is the name of their Bond Mate," Narcissa explained. She watched as his green eyes widened, shock on his face.

"You mean that book will tell me who my mate will be?" He said his voice incredulous and she realised he must be thinking of how he had had it in his possession all this time.

"You are an Alpha?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Well as it is your book, you should then do the honours," Narcissa said with a soft smile handing over the book to her son's old enemy.

She watched as Potter flipped past the section she was desperate to find, and to his family line. His eyes scanned down the page, and he must have found his own name as his eyes grew impossibly larger and he began shaking his head.

"This can't be right, she couldn't possibly be my mate," He stated it matter-of-factly, still staring at the names.

"Do you understand what a Bond Mate is, Mr. Potter," Narcissa asked finally.

"Uh, Hermione once explained that it was a pairing that would be an equal match of an Alpha and Omega," Harry said, still not looking up at her.

"It is that, and much more. Lucius and I are Bond Mates, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask," Narcissa offered as her heart softened once again to the boy who had saved their world.

"But it can't be her," Harry offered again before he turned the book back to her.

Narcissa looked down until she found the name _Harry James Potter_ and underneath his name was one of the last names even Narcissa would have imagined _Pansy Dorea Parkinson_. She literally gasped aloud, suddenly understand Potter's reaction.

She cleared her throat and steadied herself, "I understand your confusion, but this book is _never_ wrong. What this book says is that Miss Parkinson will make the best match for your happiness."

"But when. . .when we were. . .she seemed so. . .I don't know. . .then she left," Harry said pausing frequently, his green eyes glazed over.

"It isn't uncommon that the first time between bonded mates can be uncomfortable for one or both of the pair. I know Pansy, and the years since the war has had a profound effect on her, I wouldn't be surprised that she found your dalliance together to be overwhelming," Narcissa said her tone low and comforting. She couldn't begin to describe the softening she was feeling towards this boy, a boy who had been more of a pain in her family's life than anything else. Yet her he was, recently unemployed, seemingly lost, and suddenly presented with information that was probably as foreign to him as when he was told of being a wizard.

He was silent for a few minutes as he looked down at his name, when he finally spoke it was with a quiet voice, "Sorry, I know you had wanted to look at the book."

"Yes, thank you," Narcissa said, realising she was unable to hide her anxiousness.

She quickly took the book from his hands and flipped backward until she found the Malfoy section of the book. Narcissa couldn't help the small smile when she glanced her own name under Lucius'. But that wasn't why she was in this basement with Harry Potter. As she found her son's name and the name that was directly beneath, she discovered that she was both surprised, shocked but also pleased. The next step would be to talk to Lucius.

* * *

 _To be continued . . ._


	12. Yours

**Author's Notes: so happy news this story is beginning to write itself, and I'm just pumping out more chapters, so I should be able to keep up with weekly updates. *Crosses fingers***

 **In other news, I've scheduled weight loss surgery for the end of October, and I know that's far away, but this story is far from done, so hopefully I'll have chapters to post, but I want to warn you now if the story goes quiet, just in case.**

 **Thanks for all your wonderful reviews on the last chapters, welcome to any new readers, I love having you here. This chapter leaves off on a huge cliff hanger, but I assure you, it's well worth it ;)**

* * *

"Mr. Potter," Narcissa began swallowing past the lump in her throat. "I want to answer a few things, but then I must leave, however, I would be happy to have you owl me and meet you at some point to answer any questions."

She waited for Harry to acknowledge her words before she began to speak again.

"First, this book is as old as the magic that created Alphas and Omegas, it has never been wrong, but when not heeded, it can cause some rather unfortunate side effects. You and I do not have the best of histories, so I beg some forgiveness, but you of all people are aware of how _deranged_ my sister was. This was because of her ignorance of the power of bonded mates. She did not wait to find out who she was destined to be with. Instead, she and Rodolphus allowed one very intense heat to seal their fates. They were not bonded, but just a regular Alpha-Omega couple," Narcissa paused for a moment and continued. "She had regular interactions with the person whom she was supposed to be bonded to, and it drove her mad. I am not excusing my sister's actions or decisions, she wasn't my sister really, towards the end, but it is important to know what is at stake."

Narcissa watched as the reality of bonds hit the emerald-eyed savior of the world and hoped that he would heed her next words.

"I am soulbond to Lucius, and the magic that exists between us goes beyond magic that others who are not with their soulbound or who are neither Alphas nor Omegas. In moments of high emotion we share it between the other, and if you will excuse my boldness, the pleasure between two bonded mates is greater then you will ever experience with a beta or even another Omega," Narcissa swallowed stamping down the grimace that wanted to flash over her features at the idea of sharing such intimate details with this wizard.

A few minutes of silence stretched between the two, as they both struggled with their own thoughts. The quiet was broken when Harry spoke his face pale, but his expression resolved.

"Then Pansy and I deserve another chance to see if something can grow between us," he said swallowing. "Thank you for the information, Mrs. Malfoy."

"You are quite welcome Mr. Potter, I have one last favour though, would you be willing to part with this book, at least for a few days. I need to show Lucius who Draco's soulbound is so he can begin to process it," Narcissa said, and she realised how humorous the idea of Lucius accepting this really was. Her husband would be beside himself, regardless of her blood status, it would hit him more that she was part of the reason he sat in Azkaban.

"Oh right, of course, you were coming to check on Malfoys - er Draco's," Harry said his green eyes widening. "Well, I hope whoever it is - well I hope they're happy."

"That is very kind of you Mr. Potter, I can return to the book to you in just a few days" Narcissa replied, and she wondered momently if she should confide in him that it was his best friend, but she knew it wasn't her place. That information belonged to Miss Granger. Besides, there was no guarantee that she would want to bond with Draco. But that was a bridge Narcissa would cross later. There wasn't anything in the world that she wouldn't do to ensure her son's happiness, and if Miss Granger were the key to that, she would do whatever is required to bring the girl into their family.

"No rush with the book, I have the information I need from it," Harry said, and he began to lead them back upstairs.

"Thank you again, Mr. Potter, if you do wish to ask questions and would like to meet, please do not hesitate to owl me," Narcissa said as she walked towards the front door. With one last glance behind her at the changed home, she departed heading home.

* * *

Draco woke to the early morning sunlight streaming through the windows of his bedroom. With a quick flick of his wand, he shut out the light and pulled the witch in his arms tighter against his body. He was thankful that she still slept, allowing him the rest he desperately needed. As with most Omegas, the first night of Hermione's heat was a passioned one, and he had lost count of the times he had knotted in the witch.

He had expected that as the night wore on, he would grow used to the delicate feel of her, that her words would lose their potency, and her moans would come less frequently, but nothing of the sort happened. Unlike his previous encounters with other Omegas, everything seemed to keep growing between them. Growing in passion, intimacy, and need.

Before he closed his eyes again, he scanned over the lithe body nestled into his own, and he couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips. All over Hermione's shoulders, in some places on her arms, along her back, were his marks. Bite marks, nail marks, bruise marks from the endless suckling he had enjoyed at her skin. She was positively covered in him, and it wasn't just his Alpha that was pleased, but _he_ loved it. Even if only for a few days, he had scored the Brightest Witch of the Age, she was his, and if he wasn't mistaken, she was experiencing the same level of pleasure that he was.

Draco wasn't sure if he would ever find out if he were the best she had had, and while he was insanely curious to ask her, he knew it truly was none of his business, and if on the off chance he wasn't, it would ruin the fantasy in his mind. So he resolved not to ask her, knowing that what he had built up in his mind about this witch was too precious to tear down.

* * *

Hours later, Draco woke up quickly, his erection was growing, and with a quick whiff of the air, he knew why. The witch was entering another heat, and just like he had done in the middle of the night, he went to work at gently waking her up so he could answer her call.

"Wake up Kitten, it's time to give yourself to me again," Draco said recalling how much the witch had loved that particular fantasy type.

Hermione stretched and moaned as he moved to lean over her, when her brown eyes opened and took in his face, the brightest smile cracked her lips bringing warmth to Draco that he couldn't quite describe.

"Yes, Alpha, please," Hermione begged, her voice rough with sleep even as she moved her hips to allow him entrance.

Draco nestled himself into her hips and brought his hand down to her heated sex. His fingers grazed her lips, and he was ecstatic to find that she was already well coated in nectar. Pushing further into her core, his fingers were drenched in her, making him realise he had waited a little bit too long between heats, but he would remedy that now.

He began to circle his erection just inside her lips, earning soft, needy moans, as he wet the tip of his erection. Draco's pale, grey eyes met her fiery, brown, and the aching tension between them built, becoming something almost physically tangible that settled in the room.

Hermione seemed to be holding herself in more control then she had previously, but her eyes couldn't hide what she wanted. And still, he continued to tease her, waiting for her to beg for him. Draco was so busy teasing her that he didn't suspect the look that crossed her features briefly until she had scurried out from underneath him.

His quick reflexes reached for her and latched onto her hand as she moved away from him. A sudden fear gripped him, and worry gnawed at him for the briefest of moments until she moved again. Hermione had gripped his shoulder with her own small hand and pushed against him lightly.

"Please, Alpha, let me," Hermione said her voice low and purr like, making Draco only too happy to oblige. He had no idea what was going on, but he turned and lowered himself down and onto his back.

His grey eyes widened when his Omega moved to climb on top of him and begging Merlin, he hoped she wouldn't waste much time before she ground herself down onto him. But the witch resting above him had different plans. When she settled over him, instead of allowing herself to become impaled on his manhood, she began to move her hips, gliding them across his chiseled abdomen.

Draco hissed when she passed low and very slowly allowed his member to enter between her lips but then moved back off and continued to dance over his abs. He clenched his teeth, trying to control the Alpha that wanted to take charge and lay into this Omega, but he also wanted to see what she wanted.

Hermione's face was turned from pink to red, and she continued to work her hips over him, her movements growing erratic. Draco saw the shift happening and knew that as much as she wanted to play with him right now, her body was beginning to heat up too much. He moved his hands to rest on her hips and quickly took control of her movements.

After a few more passes over his abdomen, Draco moved to line her core up with his erection, and he began to push her slowly down. He was pleased when she took some control of the movements, slowing down even more as she sunk down. His breath caught in his chest when she was fully seated on him, and his eyes caught the slight bump of her abdomen where his member pushed against her. It was truly one of the most erotic sights he had ever seen.

"Please Alpha, help me," Hermione begged and though she was working at lifting herself up and down on him, he could see that her heat was troubling her.

Wanting to take advantage of this new position, he gripped her hips tight and used his strength to raise her and lower her, until he had set a comfortable pace. Her moans were dancing around his mind again, pushing him to hear more to bring out more in her. Without leaving the tight heat of her core, he flipped them, his arms wrapped around her back as he laid her gently back.

"Ohhhh yes, _Draco_ ," Hermione moaned, and Draco's smirk turned into a triumphant smile hearing his name fall from her lips at that moment. He began to increase his speed, building the pleasure in both of them if her incessant moaning was any indication.

For the first time in their passion, Draco leaned down, covering her in his weight and his lips met hers. He couldn't have explained the sudden desire to taste her as he pumped in and out of her, but he needed it. He needed her lips moving against his own, he needed her taste and her body to be the only thing in his universe at that moment.

Without needing to touch her anywhere else, he felt her core begin to flutter with orgasm, and he swallowed all the moans that tried to escape their embrace. As always he slowed just a bit during her ecstasy but picked up his pace again when it was over. Holding her tightly to him, his arms wrapped around her back, he began to thrust recklessly. Chasing the pleasure that only she could bring him, and for a selfish moment, that was all he wanted was her body quaking beneath his as he locked his knot deep in her.

When Draco heard her trying to speak, he broke their kiss, only to almost lose his pace at the words she was whispering.

"Draco, _please_ , I'm yours. _Please_ make me yours," Hermione said her voice a low beg, between the sounds of her delight.

Hearing her words lit a fire in him that he had yet to feel and for the first time since he had brought her here, he honestly struggled against the desire, no the need, to sink his Alpha sharpened teeth into her delicate mating gland. It was only a few inches away from his mouth, sitting innocently under the sensitive skin of her neck.

His mouth was moving, closer to the point where he would join the two of them forever, her words ringing in his mind. The Alpha in him was taking control, unable to ignore all the pieces that had fallen into place, the pleas for claiming, the words _I'm yours_ , her angelic moaning, her almost unending orgasms, the jovial interactions that had occurred between each one of her heats, and the heavenly pleasure that he experienced buried in her.

Draco's mouth hovered over Hermione's mating gland even as his hips continued to piston in and out of her, growing closer and closer to the point when he would bond them together. As his mouth began to suckle over the gland, his knot began to form, and he could feel his teeth aching to sink into her skin. As his orgasm crashed over him, Draco lost all control.

* * *

 _To be continued. . ._


	13. Awkward

**Author's Notes: Oh dear readers, how much I do love all of you. It was an evil cliffhanger wasn't it ;) I'm not sure if you will be disappointed by what happens next but I _promise_ it will be worth it. Remember I am an author of happily-ever-after stories. **

**Just a reminder, there have been a few people who have requested to join my group, there are only TWO simple questions for entrance, and I have about 5-6 people who haven't answered. All I need is your date of birth, just to verify the 18+ rule, and the name of the first fic of mine you read. This is just to prevent bots and weirdos, who haven't actually read my stories.**

* * *

Hermione barely registered the pain as the brutal strength of Draco's passion crashed over her, dragging her down with him. His knot split her open, a delicious mix of pain and pleasure that made her Omega rejoice with primal yearning. All thoughts fled her brain but one, the ecstasy of Draco's teeth against her. It was a few minutes before she could focus on anything else, and when she did, it was only to be enveloped by the words leaving the Alpha's lips.

"Perfect omega, all mine," Draco's voice was so low that Hermione wasn't sure if she caught the right word, but it continued to dance in her mind, making her shudder with happiness. His words evoked deep feelings of contentment that Hermione could scarcely recall since her childhood.

With Draco's still seated inside of her, Draco continued to shower her with kisses, his pleasure eliciting moans from the pair. Neither moved, each of them scared to break the spell of contentment that swirled around them. It wasn't until Draco's knot began to go down, ten minutes later, that they both opened their eyes to look at the other.

Hermione noticed the way Draco's pupils dilated the moment he gazed at her, but his expression quickly morphed into a look of shame.

Hermione didn't even have a moment to process what the look could mean before he pulled himself from her, and she felt the baron emptiness of her core as he climbed off of her. In a flash, he left the bedroom. She sat up slowly, suddenly feeling something akin to embarrassment, and pulled the sheet to cover herself. Her thoughts went back to their most recent coupling, and how completely uninhibited they had both become.

With slight horror, she recalled her exact words to him, _please make me yours_. The words echoed in the caverns of her mind as her confusion grew. She had never said anything close to that when she had ridden out her heat with Neville. What was it about Draco Malfoy that had her losing all control over herself?

She was distracted when Draco came rushing back into the room, and she smirked in appreciation at his naked form, as he sat down in front of her, holding a vial and a jar of salve.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to lose control," Draco said, putting the vial down in front of her, as he unscrewed the jar.

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" Hermione asked, stilling his hand with her own as she grasped his wrist.

"Your neck," Draco said, jutting his head forward, and for one brief moment her heart raced, and she experienced a moment of pure happiness, thinking he had actually claimed her. Those thoughts were chased from her mind, as the wizard in front of her summoned a mirror.

Hermione caught her reflection for the first time in hours, and noticed first the state of her riotous curls, before the hickeys along her jaw and upper neck drew her attention. She continued to move the mirror around, taking in her whole appearance and dropped the sheet when the marks fell beneath it.

She couldn't deny the way the bite marks, hickeys, and finger grip bruises excited her, and caused a rush of wetness to flow from her core. Hermione turned her attention to her neck, where Draco's eyes were locked as he waited. In almost a perfect circle, were his bite marks as they avoided the tender bit of flesh of her mating gland. Some were so deep that little streams of blood seeped from them. She couldn't help the small laugh that left her as she was reminded of Muggle vampire movies.

"What's funny?" Draco said, his voice betraying his conflicted emotions.

"It's not, really, but it reminded me of the way Muggles portray vampires in their media, and how similar the bite marks look. It's like you left nothing but fang marks around my mating gland," Hermione explained, smirking at him.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you," Draco said, hanging his head and avoiding eye contact with her. "You trusted me to...well to...never. I'm sorry I almost claimed you."

Hermione didn't immediately answer as her thoughts warred against each other. On the one hand, she recalled her reason for choosing Draco Malfoy, because he wouldn't want to claim her. But now, after everything that was happening between them, and the pleasure he could call from her body, she found herself suddenly wishing that she had been claimed by the Slytherin Prince.

Without making eye contact, she finally replied, "You didn't though, so uh, it's fine. We just have to be more careful. I'm uh...sorry for what I said."

Hermione almost missed the slight nod of his head, as the atmosphere of the room lost all of the passion and was instead filled with confused awkwardness. She wished she could banish it and bring back the carefree, sexual energy that had existed between them.

"Let me rub some salve on them, and I brought you a pain potion," Draco murmured, his voice so low, Hermione almost didn't hear it.

"I'm fine, I don't even feel them," Hermione replied, moving off the bed. "I'm going to go take a shower."

The blond wizard didn't move except for a nod of his head. The movement made her want to go to him, comfort him, kiss him, and somehow bring back the strong, self-assured Alpha that had been with her.

Instead, as she fought her own thoughts of being claimed, she continued onto his attached bathroom and stepped into the steaming hot shower. As she lathered her body with his own soap, Hermione was enveloped by his scent, and her thoughts continued in a vein she wished she could ignore.

Everything about the past twenty-four hours was haunting her, all the words she had cried, telling him she was his, and asking him to claim her. The words that had almost fallen from her lips multiple times, when she had wanted to beg him to never let her go. Hermione recalled all of his touches, both tender and wickedly naughty. She loved that he wanted to spank her as much as she wanted to be spanked.

It wasn't just the words he had spoken or the tender touches that had her thoughts jumbled, it was the sweet way he cared for her, making sure that she was fed, bathed, and that each of her heats was answered promptly. It was the way he held her during the night, tucked into his body, and the feelings of safety it had left her with.

Hermione couldn't recall a moment of such contentment since she was a child, except now when she had been wrapped in the arms of Draco Malfoy. Her logic tried to come up with explanations for why this heat was so intense, but it failed at every stop. She should have felt more comfortable with Neville, then she was with the Alpha she was currently bedding. Nothing was notably different about this heat from her last ones, except the wizard who was answering her calls.

As she delved deeper into those thoughts, she stopped moving entirely, standing still in the shower as she desperately tried to figure out what was different about this heat. Was it the wizard? Was it something about her? Just as she started to recall something mentioned about Alphas and Omegas in a book she had once read, the silence was broken by the very wizard causing her such confusion.

"I'm sorry, but my mother has insisted on stopping by, I've laid out some pyjamas and a shirt on the bed. She'll be here in ten minutes, but you're free to stay in here and in my bedroom," Draco said, and Hermione could still hear the deep emotions in his voice. She wanted to go to him, and somehow make this all better.

Before she could open her mouth to respond, he was gone, and Hermione turned to shut off the water. She would stay in his bedroom, it would be too weird to face his mother after all these years, and have her know what she and her son had been doing for the last twenty-four hours.

* * *

 _To be continued. . ._


	14. Azkaban

**Author's Notes: I know I've left you all with some brilliant, and horribly cruel cliff hangers but I promise it is ALL worth it.**

 **Your love has been amazing for this story. I'm trying to make sure I have chapters ready for you through my surgery so I can keep up with the weekly updates.**

* * *

"Narcissa Malfoy here to see Lucius Malfoy," Narcissa stated as she approached the entry desk of Azkaban prison.

The guard, who she didn't recognize from her many previous visits, offered no acknowledgment of her arrival, besides flipping through a massive tome, "We don't have you scheduled for another three weeks, Ms. Malfoy."

Narcissa struggled against the need to roll her eyes, "I _understand_ that, but I need to speak with my husband concerning matters of our family and businesses."

"It will take us some time to prepare the prisoner," the guard said, as he picked up a quill.

"Yes, I'm sure," Narcissa said, her teeth clenched. She absolutely hated it when they called Lucius the prisoner. As though he were a mutt in a cage. Yes, he had made mistakes, but he accepted his imprisonment without any fight, paid for the restoration of Hogwarts, and continued to make donations to the many causes that Narcissa saw to after the war.

"You can head into the room," the guard said, and with a flick of his wand the door separating them opened with a click.

Narcissa moved down the small corridor until she reached the only open door into one of the meeting rooms. It wasn't the usual room that she was in when she came to visit Lucius. No, that room was something similar to a small flat, complete with a washroom, a bed, and comfortable furnishings. Food still appeared by magic, their own house-elves provided it for them while she was here, during her heats.

This room was much smaller, and only featured a table, placed in the centre of the room and three chairs surrounding it. Narcissa took a seat at the table, on the side with the two chairs side by side, and pulled _The Anima Vinculum_ out of her bag and placed it on the table in front of her. She would open it once she had ascertained Lucius' opinion on their son's potential mate.

Narcissa had already made up her mind, that their son's happiness would be the most important outcome of this, and she would broker no argument with Lucius on the matter. If Miss Granger is the person who would bring Draco happiness, then the long line of Pureblood Malfoys would end, and they would welcome a Muggleborn into their family.

Her thoughts swirled in a million different directions, but one thing she was still struggling with was if she should tell Draco and Miss Granger the truth about their match. Or if she should allow nature to control their outcome. It was something she was hoping Lucius might help her with, but that would greatly depend on his attitude towards this muggle-born witch.

Narcissa understood that her son and Miss Granger would have to get past their troubled past, both from the war and the years they had been at school together. It wouldn't be easy for the two to move past everything that had happened between them, though she acknowledged that she probably knew very little of it. Her resolve did not waiver; however, she was determined to help them; however, she could. Narcissa knew she would need to befriend the young witch, but if the rumors of her intelligence were even half true, the older witch knew it wouldn't be a hardship.

Narcissa's nose caught Lucius' distinct scent before she even heard the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor. She waited only a moment before her husband appeared in the doorway, and though she could tell he was confused by the impromptu visit, his heated gaze left her with no confusion that he missed her as much as she missed him.

"Just let us know when you're ready to leave Ms. Malfoy," another guard said as he shut the door, behind them.

It was a common procedure between mates to leave them alone, everyone, even Betas, understood that an Alpha could no sooner harm his mate, then he would be willing to remove his own arm. There was a large amount of freedom they were given because of their status as Alpha and Omega.

Standing up, she moved to her husband, who quickly embraced her. She hated the clothing they made him wear, the standard prisoner outfit of light grey trousers and grey shirts. It wasn't tailored to her husband's lithe form, and it didn't help his sallow complexion at all.

"Cissa," Lucius breathed as he held her. They stayed like that for a few minutes before she finally pulled away. Her hand wrapped in his, she led them to the other side of the table and sat in the chair she had been in. Lucius' eyes seemed to be drinking in the sight of her, and she waited a few moments while they silently embraced one another, thankful for the closeness this visit brought them.

"Lucius, we need to talk," Narcissa said when they finally broke apart. She watched as his light blue eyes went from the book back to her face.

"Draco has found his _anima vinculum_ , hasn't he?" Lucius asked, allowing Narcissa to relax somewhat. She knew her husband would understand the moment he saw the book. "And you don't think I'll approve of who it is. Muggleborn witch?"

Narcissa nodded, "It's not just any Muggleborn witch, my love," Narcissa said, choosing her next words carefully. "It's the most famous Muggleborn witch of our time."

Lucius groaned, and he ran his hand his hair, a sign that Narcissa knew meant the information had stressed him slightly, but his next words caused her mouth to fall open in a most unladylike manner.

"That will make it harder for them to accept the truth, will the girl even consent to become a Malfoy after everything that's happened," Lucius said, his eyes glazing over as he was lost in thought.

"You mean you aren't going to fight this," Narcissa asked, unable to hide her shock any longer.

At her words, Lucius' eyes met her own again, he frowned then before he spoke, "Cissa, after everything...after being here did you really think I hadn't changed? Did you believe that I wouldn't want Draco's happiness?"

Narcissa's cheek flushed in shame, it wasn't that she was ignorant of the changes in her husband, but so much of their time in the past years was spent seeing her through her heats that it meant they didn't spend much time talking, especially about the war that had landed Lucius in here.

Taking his hands in her own, "I'm so sorry, Lucius."

Lucius nodded, leaning forward, so their foreheads rested against the others.

"You'll need to hire a curse breaker, maybe a couple. We'll need to ensure that anything in the vaults doesn't contain magic that might harm Miss Granger, and we'll need to have that room seen to and redone," Lucius said, his eyes still closed as he leaned into his wife.

"Of course, what should I do about the pair of them?" Narcissa asked.

"What do you mean?" Lucius said, sitting up again.

"Should I tell Draco and by extension Miss Granger?" Narcissa wasn't sure which one she wished to do, she would love to tell Draco so that he could go about preparing and not waste time, but she also knew it would be near impossible for the two to deny one another for long.

"Of course, you should tell them both Cissa, their pasts are bad enough it might keep them apart. And we can't guarantee that another wizard won't attempt to claim Miss Granger for their own if we don't act fast," Lucius said.

"I'll go to them at once," Narcissa replied before she wrapped her body into her Alpha husband's and enjoyed the quiet strength and security he filled her with. This was what her son would experience when he claimed Miss Granger, of course, they needed to know.

"Anything else in that book of interest?" Lucius asked, his eyes sparkling with apparent interest. Narcissa almost chuckled, her husband loved idle gossip, especially about people that ran in their circle, and this book most certainly held the names of most of them.

"Well, actually it's quite the story of how I came to be in possession of this book again. Did you know that it had been hiding at Grimmauld Place all these years?" Narcissa asked, and she knew her voice was playful.

"Oh my sneaky witch, how long have you known that?" Lucius asked, his classic smirk bring a smile to Narcissa's face.

"Well, I had to, of course, ask the current inhabitant of Sirius' old place, which of course is Mr. Potter. He was incredibly obliging, and incidentally his name is in the book, next to another," Narcissa said, unable to help the smirk that now crossed her own lips.

She relished in Lucius' complete attention but turned from him to open the book. After a moment she finally found the section on the Potter family and laid it open before her husband. Narcissa watched with quiet glee as Lucius' eyes widened and his mouth fell open. It appeared they both had lost control of their proper upbringing with all of this new information.

"Well it seems our Draco, and his mate won't be the only ones struggling against their pairing," Lucius said finally before he leaned into her once again. Kissing her softly on the lips, he murmured, "I am so thankful that I found you immediately."

* * *

 _To be continued. . ._


	15. Nest

**Author's Notes: Welcome back readers. Some of you have been asking about Harry & Pansy, so here we are ;) But don't worry our main couple is back and there is news to be shared. And I would love to know what you think will happen next week. **

**I love all your reviews, and I think I will be able to get all the way through my surgery with chapter posting. *crosses fingers***

* * *

 _Dear Pansy,_

 _I know things were awkward at the end of your last heat, but I've recently discovered something that we need to discuss. Come over tonight, and we'll have a glass of wine._

 _I won't let this go, Pansy, so the sooner you accept the fact that we need to meet, the better._

 _Harry_

* * *

Pansy stared at the tightly rolled scrap of parchment and the words they contained. The longer she stared at the words, the more certain she was that she couldn't ignore them, that she had to reply to the Boy Who Lived. Her face was flush as the words continued to run through her mind.

Her last heat had hit her quickly, and it had been a complete accident that she had to run to Diagon Alley at the last minute. During her quick trip, she had run face-first into the most potent and alluring Alpha scent she had ever encountered. Her pulse had quickened, her breath caught, and her heat burned her veins.

Pansy remembered the feeling of near breathlessness before a strong arm wrapped around her, and wide emerald eyes looked down at her. Before she could do more than catch her breath and take in this Alpha's scent, he had apparated them both back to his home.

It was then that Pansy had realized who had come to her rescue and who had started asking permission even as his nose moved to sniff at her mating gland. The following days had been more powerful and confusing than any in her memory. The pleasure that erupted between her and the Boy Savior was beyond her imagining, but there were so many things unsaid. So much of their past was filled with hostility that when she left, leaving him asleep in the rumpled sheets of their lovemaking. She was thankful to shut the door behind her, though tears fell from her eyes.

Why was he asking for her now, what could he possibly want? Hadn't he understood by the silence between them what she had wanted. A small voice in her mind finally spoke up, and she sighed in relief. That had to be it, she must have left something at his place, and he wanted to return it to her. That was the most logical possibility for why Harry Potter would want to see her again.

Pansy gripped a piece of parchment and quickly scribbled a reply to him, and as it flew away with her beautiful barn owl, she tried to push down the feeling of excitement that bubbled in her at the thought of seeing him again.

* * *

Draco's eyebrow rose as his mother arrived by floo back into his flat. He had hoped that his mother would understand why he didn't want to be bothered right now. However, she had insisted on a meeting, and he had a hard time denying his mother anything.

"Good morning, mother," Draco said as he put down the book he had been reading through while he waited. It was a muggle fiction book that was surprisingly hard to put down.

"Draco, you look well," Narcissa said, smiling at Draco. She took a seat opposite from him, in one of the plush chairs that framed the fireplace. What Draco didn't fail to notice was how her purse thudded against the hardwoods as she placed it on the floor.

Draco raised an eyebrow, before replying, "I feel well, Mother? To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Well, my dear, I was hoping I could speak with both you and Miss Granger," Narcissa said simply, but there was something about the way her grey eyes met his that told Draco this was more than just a casual visit. During the war, he and his mother had almost developed a form of communication through eye contact. Narcissa Malfoy was incredibly adept at self-preservation and in the preservation of her only son.

"Granger is in the bedroom, does this really require her presence?" Draco asked, deciding that he would go along with his mother's ruse until she revealed her intention.

"It does actually, and I won't tell you what it's about until you are both here," Narcissa said, her voice now curt and somewhat chastising. Draco knew that voice and rose to his feet before he earned his mother's ire.

As he walked into his bedroom, he stopped short, his breath catching in his chest. Hermione was not on his bed as he had expected. Instead, she had taken all the pillows, blanket, and sheets from his bed and was slowly making a nest in a corner of his room.

He stared at her for a long minute, unable to really control the thoughts that raced through his brain. To have an Omega make a nest, not only signified a tremendous amount of comfort with her Alpha, but it also indicated her desire to create a safe home in the space she was in. Draco moved forward, as silently as possible, but she turned when he was halfway to her. Hermione's large brown eyes met his, and she breathed out his name, a soft word that crossed her lips, making his heart pound against his ribcage.

"What have you made kitten?" Draco asked, coming to kneel next to her, next to the mess of pillows and blankets she had made up.

"A nest," Hermione replied, breathlessly. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him as though she was pleading for something from him.

"It looks very cozy kitten, but my mother is here and asks that you come visit with us," Draco said, offering his hand to the frizzy-haired witch. He pushed down his delight when she didn't hesitate, instead pushing her body into his and stepping up to receive a kiss.

Draco made sure it was a chase kiss, it wouldn't do to ignite her heat while his mother was her. Instead, he led her into his closet and found a pair of pants that would at least cover her nether region before he led them out to face his mother.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," Narcissa said when they were both seated, and Draco couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in curiosity at his mother's friendliness towards Hermione.

"Good morning, Mrs Malfoy," Hermione said, her voice quiet as she snuggled in closer to Draco. The action warmed him as he realised just how truly comfortable he was with her in his arms. He was thankful for the distraction when his mother began speaking.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you both, but it seemed prudent. I've just been to visit your father, Draco, and we both agree that I needed to speak with you both at once," Narcissa said, she reached for her purse and extracted a large leatherbound book that she placed in front of her on the small table.

Draco and Hermione both studied it, but as there was no title on the front, they quickly looked back up at his mother.

Narcissa leaned forward and flipped through the pages before she turned the book to face them. Draco saw that the name Malfoy was featured at the top of the page, and it looked to be a family tree. In bright, glowing gold ink was his grandfather Abraxus, and his father Lucius, both listed. Immediately beneath Lucius' name was his mother's though it had her labeled still as a Black.

As he followed the line down to his own name, he noted that his name was listed in silver instead of the gold that glowed on the page. It was the name beneath his own that brought him pause. There gleaming in silver ink was the name of the witch snuggled into him.

 _Draco Hyperion Malfoy_

 _Hermione Jean Granger_

"Mother, what does this mean," Draco asked, unbelieving that this was what he thought it was. That it meant that Hermione Granger was, in fact, his soul bound Omega.

Instead of his mother answering him, a quiet voice rose from beside him. Hermione's voice was a whisper when she uttered, "It means that we're Anima Vinculum, soul bound."

* * *

 _To be continued. . ._


	16. Golden Light

**Author's Notes: Oh my dear friends, that's what we are right? Friends? Well, friends clearly you all loved me but were incredibly impatient after the last chapter was released. Well, I think you ALL will be pleased with this chapter. But before we get to that ;) I just wanted to take a moment to recognize how wonderful you all are. My viewers for this story have jumped by ONE THOUSAND views! I'm just floored I have over a thousand views as it is.**

 **I want to personally thank all of you for your wonderful comments. You've made me laugh and smile with your wit, kindness, or happiness. So thank you, they truly brighten even the gloomiest of days.**

* * *

As the words she had just spoken settled in her mind, Hermione's chest tightened, and her blood ran cold. Though she knew what it meant, had heard rumors about such books, she couldn't believe this was the reality of her situation. She stood, and Draco moved to stand behind her. She turned to look at him, the one she was destined to be with, and panic took hold of her. The last thing she saw before she disappeared into nothingness was the look of fear in Draco's eyes.

She landed in her flat, almost losing her footing, and realized she was barefoot and still in Draco's own clothing. Her eyes scanned the small space of her front room and immediately fell to her knees. Her thoughts were racing, she wasn't ready for this. Had made it clear that this wasn't what she wanted.

How could it be Draco Malfoy? Struggling to breathe, she wrapped her arms around her chest, in a feeble attempt to feel safe and secure, but it wasn't helping. The room she was in faded as she was lost in the grey pools that had been Draco's eyes as she spun away from him. Draco, who had cared for her through her heat, Draco, who had bathed her, and fed her. Draco Malfoy, who had ignited a passion inside her, bringing her to new realms of pleasure that she had scarcely imagined existed.

What had she done? Why was she here? She could feel the prickling of her heat just bidding it's time until it rolled to a boil again. How could she walk away from him when she had felt so safe. The nest, how she longed to return to the nest she had built them. It had been almost perfect when Draco had asked for her to follow him. She had shuffled the blankets in just the right way, performed the charms to soften the fabrics, made sure that the pillows were nestled perfectly against the wall and on the floor so that they would be held up in comfort. All that had been left was for her Alpha to join her, him to cast the charms around the space that would keep them safe in the final hours of her heat.

Tears began to stream down her face as the reality of what she had done, of leaving Draco settled around her. She had been an idiot and a coward, every Gryffindor would be ashamed of her behavior if they ever heard how she ran away like a scared rabbit. Soon her silent tears were turning into body wracking sobs as she longed for the blond wizard. She fell onto the floor, pulling in on herself as the first tingles of her heat started.

Through tears and thoughts that were controlling her mind, she reasoned this is what she deserved for her cowardly behavior. As the fire in her blood spiked to the point of pain, her lips moved of their own accord, and she called out for him, the one person who could save her.

Her sobs were so loud at this point that Hermione didn't hear the _pop_ of apparition that signaled a new person in her midst. The pain of her heat was so acute that she barely registered that she was lifted off the ground, cradled in the comforting warmth of Draco's strong arms. It wasn't until the water began to pour over them that Hermione realized that she was currently pushed up against the wall of her small shower. The water felt cold against the raging inferno inside her, but now that she felt him, the coolness of the shower spray was dimmed to the feel of Draco against her.

"Hush my little Omega. I'm here," Draco murmured his lips against her ear, as his words settled over her like a warm security blanket. She was safe again, he was here.

She began to sob again, as she begged for his forgiveness, as she apologized for her cowardness. Her words were quickly silenced as his lips descended on hers, and she stopped thinking. His lips a balm to the hateful thoughts produced by her own mind.

Draco's lips moving against her own was the exact drug she needed to calm down. Completely distracted by him, Hermione didn't realize that while his body was pinning her to the wall, his hands were nowhere near her. It wasn't until she felt his erection at her entrance that she realized where they had been.

He pulled away from her briefly to look her in the eyes, the unsaid question in his expression that brought the answer they both knew was right to Hermione's lips. "Yes, I'm yours, and you are mine."

Hermione was incredibly grateful at that moment that Draco's muscular body was holding her up because as he seated himself as deep as possible within her core, her body relaxed. They both groaned as Draco hit the mark, brushing her cervix with the head of his cock. They continued to stare at each other, and neither moved for fear that the spell might be broken. So many things passed between them in those brief moments, their joy at finding one another, the fear of losing the other, and the rare sexual need to be joined as they were.

Finally, Hermione nodded, and Draco moved, entirely in sync with her needs. He lifted her higher as his arms encircled her, and his thrusts became wild. He was pounding into her with a fierceness she had not yet seen in him. If her heat hadn't been burning in her veins, Hermione might think he was too rough. But he was the perfect amount of feral that she needed at that moment.

Leaning forward, Draco brought his lips down onto the spot that they both knew would soon be permanently marked. After a few pulls of her skin there, he pulled away again. He pulled her impossibly closer and spun on the spot. Hermione had thought that their kiss by apparition had been something magical, but the way his body pushed and turned against hers made her forget where her body began and where he ended.

Suddenly they were in the nest she had built for them, and somehow, though neither had their wand as far as she knew, the charms were cast. The area was suffused with a golden light that seemed to emanate from the pair of them. It grew until it surrounded both of them in a dome of magical protection. It was old and ancient magic, and never before or ever again would they feel the pulse that ran through them now.

Draco's movements seemed to gain in ferocity, and Hermione's body became more supple under the careful hands of her Alpha. He was everywhere and nowhere long enough. His lips and teeth found her tightened nipple but were soon replaced with his hands as he tweaked them back and forth. His mouth moved against hers in a beautiful dance that was as old as the magic around them.

Hermione couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips as the inferno within her grew to a fever, sweat was covering his skin, but was chased away with Draco's own body. Just as the pleasure and the heat reached the highest peak she had ever imagined, her Alpha pushed her over. With his forefinger, he rubbed her sensitive nub, just as his knot began to grow. Hermione's breath caught as he pushed into her, his knot breaking her and freeing her.

It was at the moment when his knot was finally fully in her, that his mouth went to the delicate flesh at her neck. The pleasure the two were sharing had reached the ultimate crescendo, and the golden light around them became blinding as he sank his teeth into her mark, claiming her as his Omega for the rest of their natural lives.

* * *

 _To be continued. . ._


	17. Potions and Charms

**Author's Notes: Oh my lovely readers, so much love was shown after last chapter, and while a few of you assumed that was the end, oh dears it is not. ;) I'm expecting a similar reaction to this chapter, and hope you love the turn our couple takes.**

 **Point of note for those who have been wondering, I have written the chapters needed to cover my surgery (which is October 31). I post chapters on Mondays or Tuesdays depending on their status. So we're good through the next three weeks ;)**

 **Tomorrow is my eight year anniversary to my wonderful husband, so I wanted to share this today so I can focus on him and us. Happy reading ;)**

* * *

It was minutes later before either of them moved, Draco's tongue was now moving over the mark that Hermione now felt. It was tingling much like her mating glands had in the past, but unlike before, when they would boarder on itching, it sent little tendrils of pleasure across her body as his tongue swept over it.

With Draco's knot still engorged, Hermione allowed herself to just lay back and savor the quiet before what would surely be a bit of a storm. She had no idea if Narcissa was still around, she wondered if Draco had turned off her shower, and she worried. Worried that Draco would regret what had just happened. Regardless of what Narcissa said, Hermione wasn't sure this was what Draco had wanted.

"I can hear you thinking, kitten," Draco murmured his lips, moving against her mark, making her whole body light with friction. Draco groaned when it caused her to clench down on him, and she felt another round of his essence enter her body.

"I just wondered if you had wanted this," Hermione said, hoping that the "this" was obvious. She wasn't sure her emotions could handle the full sentence. Even now, she felt on the verge of tears, ones of pure fear at being rejected and utter happiness.

With her words, Draco actually lifted himself up off her, his grey eyes studied her before he leaned down and gently kissed her lips. "Hermione, if you know of Anima Vinculum, then you must know about Affectu Animae. I heard your plea, you called for me, and I could feel the pain in your heart and the heat in your blood. I didn't hesitate to answer your call, you are mine, and I am yours."

Hermione couldn't help the tears that fell, but even as the sobs shook her body, she felt it. In the back of her mind, was a new feeling. Draco allowed her to keep crying, but as she did, he began to whisper in her ear.

"Remember that time you punched me in the face? I was stunned and somewhat aroused," Draco paused, and Hermione felt it, the slight twinge of surprise and the urge of arousal. "Seeing you at the Yule Ball, I still hated you, but I had never been so turned on by anyone in my life." Again, Hermione felt what he described, the jealousy, hot anger, and overwhelming arousal. "When you, Potter, and Weasley showed up at the Manor, I was terrified that I would have to watch you all die. But stronger then that was the fear that if I were caught, I would die painfully." With his last words, Hermione's sobs were renewed. Draco's fear was still palpable, she remembered such fear. Even though his words were comforting, proving what was going on was meant to be, Hermione realized just how much they had between them. She hadn't given it any thought since Draco's lips had been pressed to her's as he pulled her through apparition.

Hermione leaned back as much as was possible in her current position, and she knew he must be feeling some of what was beginning to overwhelm her. How could years of dislike and cruelty be resolved and dealt with when they were now bound forever.

She watched as Draco's mouth moved, but was shut quickly with a brisk knock on the door. "Draco, Miss Granger, I'm very happy for you, but I will take my leave. Feel free to owl if you need anything."

Narcissa Malfoy's voice was positively jubilant, and before she knew it, Hermione was laughing and heard Draco's own laughter join hers. How long they laughed, she wasn't sure, but when they finished, Draco's knot had finally gone down, and he pulled out, pulling her to rest partially on top of him.

"I'm sorry; clearly, my mother doesn't understand boundaries," Draco said, a lightness in his voice again. One that Hermione realized she wanted to hear more. "Hermione, we will figure all this out, we really don't have a choice but to make it work. I just want to make sure you're truly ok. You made it clear this wasn't what you wanted."

Hermione didn't reply immediately, choosing her words carefully. "That's true, and I'm struggling not to reason through all of this both for and against. However, that book, in a way it makes things simple. No, I'm not ready to give up my career and settle down, I'm certainly not ready to have children but luckily that can-."

"Children!" Draco yelled, standing so quick she felt dizzy for a moment. She had no clue what was happening, but before she could even utter a word, Draco was striding out of his room and rushing to replace his clothing.

Hermione grabbed the clothes she had been wearing and followed after him. When she entered the main room, she found him on his knees before the fireplace. After a few moments, he put his head into the emerald green flames. He wasn't in there for more than thirty seconds when he pulled back and stood up. He began to pace and had completed precisely two laps when the fire roared to life again, and Narcissa Malfoy was once again in their midst.

"Mother! Children!" Draco exclaimed, and now that Hermione looked at him, he suddenly looked quite mad.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, confusion and worry clouding her mind. She was incredibly surprised when Narcissa Malfoy turned to her, the same eyes starring at her as the ones of her mates.

"Miss Granger, do you use a form of protection?" Narcissa asked, her words measured, and her voice level.

"She uses the potion, Mother!" Draco exclaimed, and Hermione stomped her foot, she could answer for her own body.

"Oh, I see," Narcissa replied, earning a glare from Hermione.

"Will, someone tell me what is going on?" Hermione said, her voice raised in frustration. She received the same look from the same grey eyes, and it reminded her distinctly of pity, which is what she felt from Draco.

"Miss Granger, I do apologize, but it seems your particular upbringing has left you and Draco and a bit of a conundrum. It is well known to all Purebloods that the only reliable form of protection for Alphas and Omegas, who happen to be mates, is a carefully crafted charm only administered at St. Mungo's.

Hermione shook her head, refusing to believe what she had just heard, "What exactly are you saying?"

But it wasn't Narcissa who answered her question, but Draco, "It means there is a chance that you could be pregnant."

Hermione's mouth was hanging open when Narcissa cleared her throat, "It is impossible to know for a few weeks. I think the earliest charms can detect a presence as early as two weeks after."

* * *

 _To be continued. . ._


	18. A Chance

**Author's Notes: Well my dear readers the time is almost here, I have my surgery this coming Thursday which is three days from now. Thank you all for your kind words last week about my surgery. Everything should go fine. Since NEXT Monday/Tuesday I'll still be out of the country, next weeks chapter will be posted as soon as I'm able.**

* * *

Harry had showered twice, in anticipation for Pansy arriving. It had been three days since he sent his owl to her. He had been frustrated by her return owl, informing him that she couldn't make it till today, he was thankful the day was finally here. Now that he knew about what she was to him, he could at least understand why he found himself pacing near his front door. At the moment the clock chimed seven o'clock, he heard the small pop of apparition just outside the door. As he neared the door, before it had even opened, he could make out her scent from the rest of the smells around him. It was just as intoxicating as it had been that day in Diagon Alley.

He didn't wait for the knock of the door before he swung it open. Pansy, who he now knew was his mate, stood there looking as beautiful as he had ever seen her. She had avoided him completely after her heat, but if she was trying to keep him away, the outfit she was wearing, was having the opposite effect. Dressed in a tight, short, leather skirt and a shirt that's deep V neck gave a view of the sides of her decadent breasts, Pansy stole the breath from his throat.

"Are you going to let me in Potter?" Pansy asked, clearing the silence between them, and forcing Harry to finally come to his senses.

"Of course," Harry said, holding the door wide open. He was unable to resist sniffing the air as she walked by.

As he turned from the now-closed door, he watched as she made her way over to one of the over large chairs in the Great room. He couldn't help the smile on his face as he mused that she felt at home in his place. He slowly made his way over to her, fighting the instinctive drive to stalk towards her.

"So, what did I leave Potter? I don't have much time," Pansy said, and Harry couldn't help but notice the way her beautiful eyes never met his, or that her foot kept jumping. Even if he couldn't smell the difference in her scent, she was obviously nervous.

"You didn't leave anything," Harry said simply, and as Pansy opened her mouth to reply, he continued. "I asked you to come over because of a book I found. I think you too will find it interesting, to say the least."

The day Harry had sent the letter to Pansy, he had also written to Narcissa Malfoy, asking to borrow the book she had found in his library. He also asked for any recommendations for others on the subject of Alphas and Omegas as mates. She had delivered a quick response explaining she needed it for another two days but would deliver it, which she had today. As well as a list of books that Harry found through Flourish and Blotts. He had been surprised when his owl to Hermione had returned to him, undelivered. But it wasn't uncommon for her to not return to her flat if she was working on a big project at work. So he had maddeningly studied the books, and only barely felt prepared for the talk he would now have with Pansy.

The tome that Narcissa Malfoy had returned was on the end table beside him. He picked it up and flipped open to his family's page. Handing her the open book, he waited.

"Why do I want to look at this-Potter..." Her words died in her throat as her eyes widened. Harry pulled his wand and cast the charm he had hoped he wouldn't have to use, but he needed the next few minutes to talk to her.

Just as he had expected, the book clattered to the floor, and Pansy rushed towards the front door, only to find it locked. Harry stood and slowly walked over to her, noticing the look of panic on her beautiful face. He would do whatever it took to make sure she never had to look that way again.

"I know it's unexpected, but I need you to hear me out for a few minutes, then I will unlock the doors, and you may leave if you want," Harry stated, standing five feet away from her. "I've known for three days, and my reaction was not much better than how you're feeling right now.

However, Narcissa Malfoy was here to borrow the book herself, and she recommended other books that help explain what being mates imply. You and I will never be as happy with anyone else as we stand to be with each other."

Harry took a few steps closer, as Pansy seemed to be on the verge of tears. "I know this is a lot of information, but I would like the chance to be happy with you. We have a past, but I know that I can put it aside for this for you. What happened between us was incredible and unlike any other..." Harry paused for a moment and ran his hand through his hair.

He knew it was time to be honest, but he didn't want to upset her. "It was unlike any other person I'd been with before."

He smiled when he saw the slight nod of Pansy's head, and he took another step forward, now bringing her within reach. He extended his arm and cupped her cheek in his hand, rewarded when she leaned into him. Harry closed the distance and continued.

"I just want a chance, we can go as fast or as slow as you would like," Harry said, before leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips. She let out the smallest moans that made it very hard for Harry to maintain his composure.

Moving still closer, Harry brought his body against his mates, allowing her to fit against him as perfectly as she had when she had been here for her heat. Her lips were soft as they moved against his own, and he couldn't quite describe the tangible magic that moved around them and through them as she accepted him. How long they stood there, he did not know, but she had easily moved from standing next to him to cradled in his arms, shoved against the front door, with her skirt hiked up around her hips.

Harry moaned into her mouth as her hips began to move up and down against his currently tight jeans, right above his growing erection. He wanted her, but he desperately didn't want to rush her. He pulled his head back after one last soft kiss to her lips.

"What do you want, Pansy?" Harry asked, unable to ignore the heated look of her dark eyes.

Pansy bit her lip for a moment before she found the words she was looking for.

"I want this, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I left. But I would like to get to know you before we actually commit if that's alright?" Pansy said, and Harry could hear the nervousness in her request. He resolved that he would spend the rest of his life, ensuring that she was never nervous about anything when it came to the two of them.

Harry leaned forward and kissed her softly but only for a moment, "Whatever you want, my perfect omega."

Pansy's body tensed at his words as another moan fell from her lips. Harry wasted no time in catching her mouth with his and swallowing the delightful sounds of pleasure she was prone to release. He began to grind against her, growling when he felt a wet spot forming on his jeans. He pulled back for only a moment to catch her eye and was rewarded with her knowing nod. With that affirmation, Harry moved her to his shoulder, holding her so that he had ample access with his other hand to her exposed bum. With a few swats, he carried her up the stairs to his bedroom, ready to enjoy his omega for the rest of his life.

* * *

 _To be continued. . ._


	19. Discovery

**Author's Notes: Hello my wonderful readers. I know this story took a long time to be updated, but when I was ready to post Chapter nineteen a few weeks ago, what I had written just wasn't working with how I wanted the story going. Hence the delay.**

 **Thank you to those who reached out to me to find out about my surgery. It went great, the first week of recovery was very difficult, but I'm healing up nicely and was three weeks post-op this past Thursday :)**

* * *

Pansy turned over in Harry's arms with a contented sigh. She had arrived at Grimmauld Place full of uncertainties, uncomfortable with how much she truly cared about the boy who lived. But all those fears had been swallowed in the gentle caress of his sensual lips.

"It's going to be like this when you're not on your heat, I'll never go back to work," Harry said before he began laughing, pulling Pansy closer.

"Don't think I'm just going to be kept home for your personal sex doll," Pansy replied, turning to look into his emerald eyes. She couldn't help herself when she caught sight of his lips and had to taste them again.

When they finally broke apart, Pansy moved to lay on Harry's chest, basking in the steady beat of his heart, while her mate placed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"I can't believe this is happening," Pansy said after a few minutes of silence.

"It's been surreal since the moment Narcissa came to the door. I've pinched myself a few times to make sure it's still real," Harry said and, Pansy didn't need to look up to know that he wasn't the bit upset about the turn of events. She could hear the contentment in his voice.

"I still can't believe she came—," Pansy stopped her mind racing at the implications. "Wait, she came here, but she's already mated. It must be for Draco."

Pansy bolted out of bed, accidentally elbowing Harry in her rush. She quickly threw on his shirt and left the room. She could hear Harry grumbling behind her, and he was soon behind her on the stairs.

The book was exactly where they had left it, on the floor in front of the couch, face down. Pansy grabbed it without question and began flipping through the pages, before she got past the R's, Harry's hand laid flat on the pages, preventing her from moving further.

"Pansy, maybe this isn't our business," Harry said, his emerald eyes regarding her carefully. She wondered briefly if he was worried about pushing back against something she wanted to do.

"Draco has been my best friend since I could walk; there is no way that I'm not looking to see who it is," she paused, looking at him carefully before she lowered her voice. "I just want to make sure it's someone who will deserve him."

Harry waited a few moments before he withdrew his hand, allowing Pansy to continue until she found her first name with an M. Finally, she found the page entitled Malfoy, and her eyes fell quickly to the bottom.

With a gasp, she almost dropped the book again, though this time, it was rescued by Harry's hands. Her mouth hung open in a most undignified expression as her brain tried to catch up with the news she had just received. How was it possible that her best friend, Slytherin's Prince, would end up with Granger. It was as unlikely as—she and Harry.

"No, that's not ok, Malfoy—no," Harry was stammering, and Pansy drew her eyes up to his.

"Excuse me, what about Draco?" Pansy asked, her hands falling to her hips.

"It's just Hermione and him, it can't be," Harry said quickly, his eyes widening as he took in the look on Pansy's face.

"We have to confirm this, you said Narcissa came a few days ago?" Pansy asked, now walking back up the stairs to get her clothes. Her first plan was to find Draco and figure out what was going on.

"Yes, but where are you going?" Harry asked, following her, regardless.

"I'm going to go see Draco, of course. Don't you want to see Granger to know that everything is ok?" Pansy asked, aware of the way Harry was looking at her as she walked in front of him on the stairs. Her arm hairs raised in excited awareness. "Don't think for a moment that we're just going to stay in bed indefinitely or that you can persuade me not to go check on my best friend."

Pansy couldn't help but smirk when the only response Harry had to her words was to growl. The sound excited her, but she had more important business to attend to. They had the rest of their lives to spend in bed, wrapped around each other.

Twenty minutes later, Pansy stood on the front steps of Grimmauld Place in a quiet embrace with Harry. Just as his lips met hers, she spun, heading for Draco's flat. She never grew tired of apparition kissing.

* * *

Hermione yelped when the quiet of Draco's flat was broken by a large pop, and two people who were wrapped around each other appeared by the front door. She set her tea down, and just as she went to pull her wand, she noticed a particular head of messy black hair.

"Harry?" she asked, standing from her spot on the couch.

"Mother of Merlin, it is true?" a feminine voice screeched from behind Harry, before the person who spoke moved around Harry. Her hazel eyes scanned Hermione up and down, and all Hermione could muster was a gasp.

"Morning Hermione, you know Pansy, of course," Harry said, and while Hermione could see the possessive way he held onto her, she heard the anxiety in his voice.

"Yes, I know who she is, but what is she doing with you?" Hermione asked, continuing to stare at the witch who wore a very tight skirt and revealing top, which looked an awful lot like evening wear.

"I thought it would be obvious, I'm with Harry for the same reason that you're here in Draco's flat. Where is he by the way?" Pansy said with a slight sneer, so reminiscent of their days in Hogwarts.

Hermione's mouth fell open, and her eyes locked on those of her best friend's green eyes. There was a moment of silence before she spoke again, "Harry?"

"It's true 'Mione, Pansy is my mate," Harry said, and Hermione smiled in spite of her shock when she saw the transformation the words caused over her best friend. He stood up straighter, his chest puffed out, and his hand possessively grasped that of Pansy Parkinson.

"How is this even possible, what odd pairings," Hermione mused, sitting back down. "Please come sit down, Draco isn't here right now."

"But it's true, isn't it Granger?" Pansy said, leading the way to the couch across from her.

"What?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"You and Draco are mates as well?" Pansy said, impatience evident in her words.

"Oh, yes. Why else would I be here?" Hermione said and for good measure, pulled her shirt to the side, showing off the now healed mating mark. It now looked like a permanent red scare. Draco had explained that they didn't take long to heal, and it had been astounding to watch it go from weeping wound to new scare in only three days.

"You're already mated?" Harry asked, and for the first time, his voice was incredulous.

"Yes, it was...well it happened," Hermione said, deciding that it was between her and Draco how their mating came about.

"Where is Draco? Why are you here alone?" Pansy asked, continuing her inquisition. Hermione took a deep breath, she wasn't in the mood to get worked up.

"He had a meeting with his mother and father, we've begun moving my stuff over. There is no reason for us to live apart," Hermione said, ignoring the urge to confide in them about the possibility of a child. She would love to tell Harry, but if he was mates with Pansy, she wasn't sure.

"Meeting with his father? At Azkaban?" Pansy said, her mouth falling open again. "He rarely goes to visit Lucius, unless it's business."

Hermione thought for a moment, eyeing Pansy carefully as she took in the other witch. A witch who was clearly meant to be in her life. Draco had mentioned her briefly, explaining how they were friends and nothing more, but that Pansy tended to be incredibly protective of Draco, and vice versa.

Just as she was about to open her mouth and speak, the fireplace erupted with emerald flames, and the three in the apartment turned as one to see Draco spinning out of the fire. With his back to them, he began to speak, before he realized the audience.

"He said yes, kitten. You're all mine…" Draco paused, finally turning around to see their guests. "Oh, hey Pansy, what are you doing here? Potter?"

"Pansy was here checking on you," Hermione began, holding her hand out towards Draco, who came to her immediately. "And it seems we aren't the only mated pair your mother helped bring together."

"Potter? PANSY?" Draco gasped, looking between Hermione's best friend, and Draco's own.

"Yes, them. Together," Hermione said, taking a breath before continuing. "I was just about to tell them about your business with your father."

Hermione knew she had chosen the right words, when Draco turned from eyeing their guests, to look at her. He only nodded as he pulled her closer to kiss her lightly on the forehead.

"Well then, I guess there is no point in hiding it anymore," Hermione said, and with a wave of her hand, she released the charm that hid her engagement ring. Holding up her hand, she showed it off to the pair.

"That's not from your vaults," Pansy said, still starring at the princess cut diamond and surrounded by small diamonds that made them look like a cluster of stars.

"No, it isn't. I couldn't very well give Hermione any of those, they'd kill her," Draco said, rolling his eyes. Pansy said nothing but nodded.

Hermione stared at her friend, who had remained speechless for the last few minutes. His emerald eyes held an emotion she could quite name, and stepping away from the Slytherins, she went to Harry.

"Are you ok?"

"I can't argue with that bite, but tell me he deserves you, and I won't curse him," Harry said, a hint of humor in his voice.

"He'll spend the rest of his life proving that he deserves me, and he's so different, Harry. I'm happy," Hermione said, a smile brightening her face as she remembered the last week.

"I guess that means you're not just mine anymore, and I'll have to share you with the ferret," Harry said, and now he was smiling.

"I heard that Potter," Draco said, raising his head slightly and looking over at Hermione.

Hermione smiled back at him, and she couldn't help but sigh as she watched her fiance and her best friend begin to bicker back and forth. Regardless of their pasts, this was their future, and it wasn't looking so bad.

* * *

 _To be continued. . ._


	20. Three Weeks Later

**Author's Note: Oh my dear readers, this story has been a _journey_. I know it's taken forever to get to this point, but I just couldn't decide exactly where to take this ending. I hope you're as happy as I am. Thank you for loving on this story so much, and honestly loving me. You've been the best readers I can imagine. **

* * *

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand tightly as they made their way into the lobby of St. Mungo's. Though they had invited Narcissa to join them as Hermione went in for the tests needed to find out if she was with child, the elder witch had declined. She had stated that it was a private moment between the two of them. And now that Hermione was there, she was thankful that her mother-in-law had declined the invitation.

It wasn't their first time out in public since their very private, and therefore very publicized wedding, and just like the previous time Draco cast a charm around them, one he had created just for Hermione. He had learned quickly how much she hated the attention and the media's constant desire to write stories of her. With her newly mated status, she was especially sensitive to others. His creation was one of the most brilliant spells she had ever seen, it mixed the spells of a shield charm and a disillusionment, with the added bonus of Muffliato. Altogether, it allowed them to walk around without anyone able to eavesdrop on their conversation. Though the general public could see them, the second a camera was pointed in their direction, the shield and disillusionment charm would combine to make the resulting pictures completely blurred. Harry and Pansy had been overjoyed at the spell and now used it every time they went out.

Hermione was still unaccustomed to the somewhat celebrity status she had being both a Malfoy and part of the Golden Trio, the press surrounding her was now almost bearing on stalking, so Draco had thoughtfully arranged an appointment with the best Healer he could find, one that specializes in Alpha and Omega relations. She couldn't but grimace as she watched a reporter tumble from one of the many fireplaces lining one wall of St. Mungo's lobby, and begin pointing the camera in their direction. Clearly, this reporter hadn't gotten the memo about the quality of the pictures.

Ten minutes later, Hermione was sitting on the exam table in her new doctor's office.

"Please lay back, Miss Granger," Healer Medlar said.

"That's _MRS_ Malfoy," Draco said, unable to fight back the growl in his voice.

It wasn't the first time he had had to correct someone, and each time brought a growl to his voice. One that caused delicious goosebumps to form across Hermione's skin. She chuckled and gave him a playful glance as the Healer apologized.

"It's fine, my husband is just very possessive," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"As any Alpha would be," the witch added with a small grin. "In all my years working with exclusively with bonded mates, I have yet to meet an Alpha who isn't possessive of their Omega, and that goes both ways, usually."

Hermione nodded, a small smile on her lips.

"Alright _Mrs_ Malfoy, you will feel a tingling sensation in your lower abdomen, that is just the charm working. If it is in any way uncomfortable, please let me know at once."

Hermione grimaced as Draco's hand squeezed her's tighter, as though he was preparing for possible pain to his own body. Hermione knew it had to do with the witch across from him, raising a wand over her own body.

"I promise it's completely safe, Mr Malfoy, but in some woman can be an uncomfortable sensation, especially when there is no presence of a child," the Healer said. With a flick of her wrist, they watched a haze of lavender smoke fall over Hermione's abdomen, before seeping underneath her exposed skin.

Hermione adjusted her position as soon as the tingles began, she understood how some woman might find it slightly uncomfortable, but there was no pain. The spell lasted for only thirty seconds before the vapors rose back out of her body and began to morph into a defined shape, one that Hermione didn't recognize.

Healer Medlar's face gave nothing away as the smoke contorted onto itself a few times and then vanished.

Hermione gazed at the older witch, trying not to impatiently demand answers.

"Well Mrs Malfoy, you are indeed with child, well I should say children. It's twins, and I can tell you the gender if you wish," the Healer was now smiling at Hermione, unaware of the increase in Hermione's heart rate as they finally received the answer they had waited three weeks for.

Hermione turned her brown eyes onto Draco's grey and couldn't help but smile at the tightness around his eyes. She knew he was fighting his own emotions, in favor of waiting for Hermione to react.

Before either one of them could speak, the Healer continued, "Both look very healthy, you had said that you had recently mated as well? Which might account for the twins, it's rather uncommon in mated pairs except in the instances of mating for more than one child to be conceived."

Healer Medlar finally looked up, though she had almost been entirely forgotten by Hermione and Draco as they continued to stare at each other. Smiling, she excused herself and walked out of the room.

"Say something," Draco said, his voice low, and Hermione could hear the plea in his words.

Hermione remained silent for a moment, unsure of how to phrase her next words. Unable to articulate what she wanted, she reached for him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up until she was flush against his body.

"Hermione, are you upset?" Draco whispered against her ear.

Hermione reacted to his thoughts before she could really think through what she needed to say, as she shook her head.

Draco pulled back from her, "Are you happy?"

Hermione nodded, now very sure of what she wanted to say, "We're having a baby - well babies."

Draco's expression morphed immediately, changing from concern to pure happiness in a moment. "You're happy." He grasped her again, pulling her to him. His touch both fierce and gentle.

They held each other for a few minutes as the news settled on both of them.

"We're going to have to get a bigger place," Draco said when they finally pulled apart.

Hermione nodded, "So do we find out what they are?" She looked down at her abdomen and placed a soft hand over where the tingling had just been a few minutes prior.

"If you want," Draco said, and though he said it calmly, Hermione could see a different type of desire in his eyes.

They left the room and went to find Healer Medlar. She was sitting in her office across the hallway from the exam room.

"Healer Medlar," Hermione said, knocking lightly on her open door.

"Yes, Mrs Malfoy," the witch said, looking up from her paperwork that she was filling out.

"We'd like to know," Hermione said.

The Healer smiled broadly, "Girls, two girls."

Hermione heard Draco gasp and turning to her husband, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"You've changed everything, you brilliant witch."

Hermione didn't have a chance to ask him what he meant before he grasped her tightly and spun them on the spot. His lips meeting hers, treating her to one of her favorite sensations.

Arriving back in their flat, she looked at him and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You're going to make so many people happy, particularly mum and dad. They tried for a second child for years, but Malfoys aren't known for multiple children or having girls. You've brought a whole new brilliant legacy to the Malfoys. If these brilliant babies are anything like you, well, the Malfoy name will never be the same."

Hermione couldn't stop the wetness that gathered in the corners of her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you so much, Hermione, I can't believe you're _mine_."

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
